The Indefinite Dawn
by annawanderer88
Summary: The Cullens family have live a blissful and peaceful life for a decade , they decided to move out of Forks and started a new life in Mystic Fall . But they realise they have another problem , a big bad hybrid in town , Klaus . When Klaus first met Renesmee , he find himself falling in love with the rare half vampire half human hybrid . Could Klaus change his mind about his plan ?
1. PROLOGUE

**The Indefinite Dawn **

** This Story happen in Post Breaking Dawn and around Vampire diaries T.v Series version season 4 episode 06 . **

**PROLOGUE**

** The Cullens family included Edward , Bella and Renesmee all were having a wonderful and perfect life until a decades later , Carlisle realize he should look older and so do his family , so he make suggestion that the family should move out of the town and settled in another town . Alice suggest that they should move to Mystic Fall , Virginia where her old friend is living there and she want to take this opportunity to visit her . Carlisle said that they will move into Mystic Fall next month and start to do some packing and prepare some farewell party which organized by Alice ( who else ? ). Edward and Bella need some time to say goodbye to their own place where both of them first met and have all the good and sweet memory . **

** They started to take photograph of their beloved , their close friend included the wolf pack and the Quileute tribe. Renesmee have been grown up physically like an adult now although mentally she is a ten years old kid . Both she and Jacob is close now like sibling but Jacob doesn't want to push it and take it slow and take possibility that maybe Renesmee won't be choosing him as her soul mate but continue to be her best friend and brother . Edward and Bella would visit Charlie twice a week , seem like Charlie is starting a new family with Sue Clearwater . **

** Bella was glad that Sue make him happy and Renee would sometime stop by Forks to visit her granddaughter Renesmee . Alice have started her plan for some farewell party idea and she 's been busy since the day Carlisle have decision that they should move out of the town a few day ago . Although it's should be a casual type of party event , Alice will make sure everyone of her family member would have a suitable clothes and look for that day . It 's make Bella feel like her 18****th**** birthday which is not a good feeling , she just have a bad feeling that after this farewell , there're going to be another terrible thing happen to them , the cullens . **

** Maybe Bella was just overthinking everything , at least the first time when she move into Forks , Edward was the best thing that ever known . She should just chillax and start thinking about new life in Mystic Fall and starting a new high school life again . She can't imagine that the graduation cap she going to collect is going to be on that frame . she can't help smiling when she was thinking of this . She was glad that her beloved special hybrid daughter is grown up now and she look just like her sister now . Edward was so cautious about her all the time afraid he might lose her , he didn't want Renesmee to experience that whole thing with The Volturi again although they promise never interrupt their peaceful and blissful life ever again . **

** The Cullens doesn't know what to expect when they going to move in to this mysterious small town in Virginia , Mystic Fall . They just hope for the best but they never knew that there're a few supernatural living there and they have their own problem to settle . Here it is , The Cullens is moving to a big boarding house which their neighbour will be the famous Salvatore Brother in Mystic Fall . Meanwhile in Mystic Fall , Stefan already decided to break up with Elena . He feel that he can't do this anymore no matter how hard he try , he just think that Elena will always looking for his old brother for help not him . Stefan questioned Elena feeling toward Damon , she didn't denied and realize at that moment , she held feeling for Damon although she get angry when she was turned into a vampire and she realize the first person she meet is Damon before she had that accident that took both of her adopted parents away from her . **

** The reason why Damon compelled her because he think that Stefan deserved to have Elena compare to him , which is a bad boy in Elena eyes . When he realise that there're a cure for her , he willing to do anything to get that cure and make sure Elena will go back to her won normal life . The moment when Stefan tell him that he break up with Elena , he isn't happy . He is having a mix feeling about it . Stefan said that he is planning something with Klaus that big bad hybrid . " Let's not pretend that this isn't the happiest day of your life," He still remember that day that Stefan say to him . Honestly he is NOT happy , he's been trying to push Elena away so that Stefan can be with him , although Elena choose Stefan instead of him but seem like Stefan choose to leave Elena and he didn't even expect this to happen . **

** Those terrifying hallucinations may have ended but Elena have another problem to worry , Klaus , Damon , her best friend and everyone that revolve around her . No matter what decision she make , there're always someone 's life on danger , she can't help it sometimes . She wish she can overcome this and try to get used on feeding and the blood lust . She knew that Stefan and Damon try to find the cure . She knews that now Jeremy is one of the Five , the vampire hunter .One of the important clue that can get her the cure so that she can go back to become normal human again but question is even she can become a human , her life isn't normal anymore . Can she still live a normal life again ? **


	2. Chapter 1 : The New Beginning

ONE

" Welcome to Mystic Fall " the big wooden sign that welcome the whole family , The Cullens . It's was fall , late November . Carlisle is the one who drive through the whole road from Forks , Washington to Mystic Fall Virginia . They love the place so far , Edward was thinking of going to college while Bella planning to go to Mystic Falls High School . She was planning to register with Renesmee , it would give her the chance to meet some new people in town . She will have to introduce her as her cousin or maybe sister . Jacob should be follow Renesmee and her family to come to Mystic Fall but he have to settle some problem in La Push so Jacob have to delay until a few day later to come over to Mystic Fall . Renesmee miss to be with her big brother and her best friend .

It's was quite warm here although Cullens is a different kind of Vampire compare to Salvatore Brother . At least The Cullens can't burn under the sun , but their sparkles skin will abstract a lot of people and will cause some scene so Alice ask some help from her old friend , and all she get is some jewellery like rings and necklace that will prevent them sparkle under the hot sun . Bella wonder why these rings and necklace get to make them hidden under the public eyes ? Alice didn't answer those question that had in Bella's mind . Emmett and Jasper trying to get some job in a college near by while Roselie and Alice trying to enroll into a University . Their looks definitely look older than a University student more like a lecturer or teacher .

Carlisle trying to get the job in Mystic Fall Hospital as a doctor . Edward trying to enroll into a college near by the town . After they 're done with it , they headed to mystic Grill for some drink . When they were seated , they get waited by Matt Donovon . " Good evening , Mr ! What should I get for you ? " Asked Matt . " Oh , I would like to have a fruit cocktail , please . " said Carlisle and he turn to Edward and ask say , " how about you , Edward ? " . " Same as him please . " he say to Matt and Matt go to get them some drink .

While both of them waiting for their drink , they saw a guy with dimple and blue eyes was watching them along with a younger looking guy which they assume is his younger brother . The guys walk into their direction to introduce to the newcomer of the small town , Mystic Fall .

"Well , Hello , I assume you must be Carlisle and this young man must be your son Edward . Nice to meet you . I'm Klaus and this is my younger brother Kol ." After he said he ready to have a hand shake with them . Carlisle just held out a his right hand shake Klaus 's hand , and a smirk on Klaus 's face . But Edward have a expression that read this man is dangerous to his family and refuse to have handshake with Klaus . " Nice to meet you , Klaus and Kol ! " saying this with a forced sad smile . Carlisle notice this but he planning to discuss this after both of Original went back to their seat to enjoy their drink and meal .

" What 's wrong , Edward ? What is he thinking ? Who is he ? Do you see anything ? " Asked by Carlisle . He is concern about how Edward behave , he seem uncomfortable around that two man who just introduce themselves . Seem like they try to be friendly but Edward have heard what 's inside Klaus 's head . The Big Bad Hybrid , a one of the kind . a different kind of Vampire and a werewolf . Edward saw what is he thinking , he try to help a teenager girl whose names is Elena Gilbert in this town who just turn to be a vampire , a baby vampire . She is a doppelganger and she is the main reason of Klaus whole plan , through a vampire hunter to get a cure so that Klaus can make a Hybrid army out of her blood .

Carlisle was shock when he heard this . There're another kind of vampire and they get burn if they 're exposed under the sun . That 's why Alice get a jewellery for them so that . they will not exposed themselves as a vampire and won't get killed because of who they are . " We have to help this girl from any danger , and maybe we can help her to endure the pain and her thirst . " said Edward with concern . Edward feel that this feeling is familiar , it's like Bella was still a human , he have to risk his own life to save her and protect her . Although Elena have Salvatore brother to look after her , but god know what would Klaus do next .

Mean while after Bella and Renesmee finish all the procedure for registration in Mystic High School , they bump into someone . Bella and Renesmee was on the way to parking , someone was rushing and bump into them . It seem that the younger Salvatore is in a hurry on the way home . Renesmee was carrying some books and a few paper which indicate the school maps and other things . Suddenly , Stefan was rushing toward the school and make Renesmee fall on the floor and the books was everywhere , a few papers is on the floor too . " I'm sorry , let me help you to pick up these . " Stefan apologise and hurry to pick up those papers and books he just make it fall . When he's done , he look up and see Renesmee , a reddish brown hair and golden brown eyes , pale skin and pinkish blush on her cheek . He could hear her heartbeat beats faster than usual . They 're staring with each other . " Oh , Thank you . It's alright . " She smile and accepted his apology and scurry to her mother Bella .

" Renesmee , are you done ? C'mon we have to meet them at the Grills . " She heard her mother or elder sister now looking for her . " Yes , Bella . I'm coming ! " She answer back . " What's you name ? " She ask the young Salvatore . " My name is Stefan , so you're Renesmee then . " Stefan introduce himself and he heard Bella shouting her name . " Ahh ….Yes . Nice to meet you , Stefan . So you're my Senior now then ? " She notice that Stefan is her senior and she going to be his junior . She glad she at least know one senior in this school . " Well , see you on your first day then , I'm going to introduce you my fellow friend , you going to love them . " Stefan hope both of this newcomer would feel comfortable at Mystic High School without feeling they 're been isolated .

" Thanks . See you next year then I assume . " say Renesmee with a smile . It 'll make her feel relieve and excited at the same time that she won't feel nervous and of course alone although Bella is going to be with her but Bella had confirm she is in Senior year so Nessie is going to be on her own and hope she going to make some new friend apart from Stefan , her newly known senior of course .

When both of them is on the way to the Grills , Renesmee notice her mother have been staring at her . Renesmee couldn't help it and she ask Bella with a annoying tone . " What ? He is just trying to help me pick up those books and papers , I'm interested in him . " Bella was concern but she can sense that the Stefan is not a danger to her . " I didn't say anything , Nessie . You 're just overreact . I can see that he's a good guy and I just approve that he is your friend . And I know that he's taken but he's just broke up with someone . " Renesmee was surprised and relieve that how come her mother knew so much about him . " Well , being a mother for a decade and I just knew , Nessie . Dad just call me just now that he saw what seem to be a old Vampire and a werewolf mind that this hybrid is planning something vile and it's going to be good to rest of us , so he planning to help this girl name Elena . " Renesmee groan about what she heard . " What ? another Bad guy in my life ? I thought that what happen 10 years ago is enough for me , The Volturi was abad news to me , now this hybrid ? a bad one . "

" Oh Nessie , I hope everything going to be alright . Beside we just move to this town , the town is sunny and isn't rainy and gloomy all the time like Forks which I dislike a lot anyway . " Bella was try to calm her , at the same time they have reach Mystic Grills . They saw Carlisle and Edward sitting in the middle of the grills , when they have sit down , Carlisle and Edward started to explain who's those two guys sitting on that bar counter opposite them . Bella and Renesmee just order some fruit juice and they try to describe who they bump into not long ago . " Seem like there're some supernatural species living around here , it would be hard for us to settle down here , we need to be extra careful , well since we don't need to worry about sunshine and such , but still we need to more cautious around these so called The Originals Vampire . " Carlisle saying it with a more concern tone , three of them heard it and looking at those good looking Originals Vampire they just met .

When they were heading out of the Grills , Klaus was watching Renesmee , he is curious about this teenager girl who just move in with her family . Something about Renesmee that was catching his attention . She have those radiant and pale skin which is unusual and those golden brown eyes and her reddish brown hair just like Edward , he ever wonder if Renesmee and bella is also Carlisle daughter , both of them look so alike . Klaus was looking at her with those admiring eyes , he feel that she is special . Renesmee realise that guy with the dimple and blue eyes is starting at her curiously . Both of them was staring each other , the different is that Renesmee was staring at Klaus with those fearful eyes . Klaus no doubt that she must have heard something terrified story about him . He told his other hybrid to find out more about this adorable teenager new girl in town and her " siblings " .

" I hope Klaus won't do something terrible to our family , I don't want to see all of you in danger because of me . " Renesmee was anxious when she realise that Klaus have been watching her since she come in to Grills . " It's going to be fine , Nessie . I would make sure that no one will hurt you again . " both Edward and Bella trying to comfort their daughter who just grown into a mature girl but still mentally a 10 years old kids . They realise Renesmee isn't going to live normal ever since Bella was pregnant with her . All they could do was make sure she live happily with them and safe all the time .

Jasper , Emmett , Rosalie and Alice have help unpack all their things at home and started to organized and make sure everything is in order before they reach home . 45 minutes later , everything is set , living room , bedroom and even kitchen . Carlisle was driving home with Edward , Bella and Renesmee. When they reach home , they amazed at how their sibling set all those things they moved from Forks .

" I love it , it's exactly the same with the design with those mansion we own in forks , I can guess that this decoration must be Alice 's idea . I miss my cottage in Forks now . " Bella is amazed and always impressed with what Alice have done to their new home although she always hate how Alice her favourite sister-in-law forced her to dress like a top model sometime . But she like how Alice have a good taste and sense in fashion and art including interior design of their own house . " I'm glad you love it , Bella . since I'm done with my work , why don't we go shopping instead and meet some new people ? Well you going to need it for you first day in school . " say Alice with exhilarate tone . Bella started to groan at this when she heard shopping and Renesmee just start laughing when she heard what Alice her favourite aunt in the world say to her mother . " If Mom don't want to come , I would like to come with you , Aunt Alice ! " Renesmee say it with a grin . " Nessie , we 're going to have a good time , too bad your mom don't want to come with us . " Alice have been always accompany Renesmee to pick her dress , her clothes and everything . You can say that Alice was like a fashion consultant to her .

" Why don't we introduce ourselves to our new neighbour next door tomorrow ? " Said Carlisle . " Carlisle , Maybe it's best that you go visit our neighbour alone ? " reply Edward . " We 'll have time to slowly introduce ourselves to the whole neighbourhood , how about saving the times to introduce all of us by throwing some welcome party ? I think Alice can organised and plan everything . " Jasper saying with a wink to Alice . " Party ? I would make sure everyone in this neighbourhood would love it . " Alice was excited when she heard the word " PARTY " but Bella wasn't feeling good about this welcome party although the main thing is to let the whole Mystic Fall know the Cullens family . Alice suggested that they started to have a welcome and Christmas party for Mystic Fall , it would be a blast . Renesmee love to meet some new people especially Stefan of course .

" Well , the first thing we need to do is invite the whole neighbourhood of course we need to know all of their names , I going to find out the whole neighbourhood names and started to design invitation card and post it to everyone in this town . Let 's the fun begin . " Alice was sure to find that organising a big event rejoicing .


	3. Chapter 2: I knew You were Trouble

TWO

The moment Alice have been waiting for had arrive . The Christmas and Welcome Party . It's not a formal event Party so everyone was dress in smart casual style dress code .

5 day ago before the party started . Alice had sent a lot of invitation cards to their neighbourhood , one of them being the Mikaelson family which the Originals .

The Originals certainly get a invitation card from the Cullens . One of the Originals sibling , Rebekah was holding the invitation card , wondering who is these Cullens family . " Who are they really ? " wonder Rebekah . " What 's this ? Rebekah " asked Elijah , the elder brother to the Originals which is also known as Mikaelson . " I don't know , Elijah . The Cullens is the newcomer in this town and they are throwing a party to introduce themselves to the whole Mystic Fall . and Salvatore seem to be living next to them . What a coincidence , I wonder why they choose to move from Forks to Mystic Fall . " answer Rebekah who seem to have so many question inside her head . But Rebekah didn't know that they 're difference kind of vampire and they feed on animal which mean no harm to anybody on this down .

" Well , maybe I can search some answer to your question , Rebekah . " reply Klaus when he was pass by Rebekah . " Why ? " asked Rebekah . "Kol and I just met them a month ago and get to introduce myself . And one of Carlisle daughter seem to be quite interesting . " answer Klaus with a smirk . " I thought you have been infatuated with Caroline the baby vampire ,Nik . " answer Rebekah with a frown . " Well , I have but that Renesmee seem to be more interesting . " answer Klaus . Although he likes Caroline a lot but he can't help but thinking a lot about Renesmee , Renesmee is difference . He dream a lot about her , he just wonder why , when he think of the day the way Renesmee look at him with those terrified eyes , he's just wish that she shouldn't be afraid of him , he look at those golden eyes . He 's just mesmerised by her , how did these ever happen ? He can compel those vampire and human . and why would he feel like he 's been mesmerised .

Klaus have to draw down Renesmee 's portrait in his own room . He quickly take out his sketch pad and started to draw her . Klaus think that he have to leave Caroline alone . Caroline seem to surprise when Klaus call her to say that that date that they have promised is cancel . She wonder what make him change his mind .

" Heys , Bella . I'm on the way to Mystic Fall . So how's Nessie ? I heard that you guys going to throw a welcome party . I think I'm able to attend this party that must be plan and held by Alice that psychic who see future which can't even see me coming . It's going to be a surprise present for Renesmee though . " said Jacob with a chuckles , although he imprinted on Renesmee but Nessie as he like to call her that have been treat him like a best friend and a elder brother who guided her about almost everything . He didn't really want upset Renesmee by pushing her and make her feel bad about their relationship if she don't feel the same as Jacob . " Oh Jake , Nessie must be really happy to see you then . Well I hope you bring some present when you come . She's great ,although there're some worry in this town but at the moment everything went smooth and I like it here since it's always been sunny here . We are fine and when you get here I will tell you everything about Mystic Fall , seem like it's already have some supernatural species crawling here . " answer Bella . " I miss you and the boys wish they could come . " added Bella although she think they stink , well they're shape shifter that only transform into wolf without the help of full moon .

_This is bad, Jake is coming . I'm going to put him on danger again . Why after ten years we have to gone through this kind of stuff again . But if we don't move out , those people will get suspicious about us never aged ._

Bella was so frustrated when she think that she have to gone through this kind of running away , escape plan and protect her daughter once again . All she worried about is Klaus that big bad hybrid that was trying to make a hybrid army . Is he trying to start a war ? or his other intention but what would his other intention be ?

On the other hand Klaus have draw a portrait of Renesmee based on what he remember . He will not forget the day he lays eyes on her , the beauty of her are like a Greek goddess . He thinking of her wondering what is she doing now .

_I wonder what is Renesmee doing now ? Wait , Why am I thinking of her . What so special about her ? speaking of which , I should call James about it since he 's been investigate her for a long time , he must have some information about her , where is she from ? why is she here and what is she really is ? She seem to be rare . Are we the same kind . _

Klaus start to dial James his hybrid servant on his mobile phone with a vampire speed.

" Hello , James . How 's the progress of finding out that new girl in town ? " asked Klaus .

_Is she the same kind like me ? Vampire ? Werewolf ? or ... _

_Klaus couldn't continus think of it anymore . He doesn't mind that she is a human either . He doesn't want to hurt her , he don't want to compel her to do anything either . This is strange , he wish that at least she is either one of the kind . _

_" Klaus , well it's a unbelievable matter . It's very rare , she is a rare kind among us . " said James the hybrid servant like it's a impossible thing to happen on the world . _

_"What is she ? James . Tell me ! " asked Klaus curiously . " She is a hybrid . Klaus , a rare one . half vampire half human . how can it be happen ? " answer James . _

_A hybrid and it's a rare and difference kind . She is a hybrid just like me but a half human and half vampire . How could it be ? How can she be born ? Vampire can't make a woman a human one to get pregnant . She is unbelievable . I'm going to make her mine , no one get in my way. _

Klaus had a smirk on his face when he heard what James have said . Renesmee is a rare kind . He read that invitation card again :

Christmas & Welcome Party

Hosted by The Cullens Family

Sunday December 23rd

The Cullens Boarding House

689, Abernathy Road ,

Mystic Fall , Virginia , USA

You 're Invited !

RSVP to Alice at 01878645 342 at December 13rd

Finally , he get the chance to meet her formally . He hope she won't get afraid and nervous when both of them finally meet . The Originals sibling definitely would attend this party hope to meet this Cullens family . He would predict that The Cullens will think that he's a threat to their family and that included Renesmee . He will have a lot of things to prove himself to . He was thinking maybe he should put aside the plan of finding the cure for Elena to become normal again . Instead he will put all his attention on this special hybrid he just discover and very fond of . it's just 5 days to go before the event .

Alice was decorate the living room with some artificial flowers , while she was arranging those flowers in a vase . Suddenly , she saw a vision of a man with dimple and blue eyes in a suit walking toward a big hall and he meet the golden brown eyes teenager girl which belong to Renesmee . Renesmee look terrified but the man which is Klaus looking to her with those admiring eyes. Renesmee was wearing a stunning dress although it's not a formal dress . Her hair was a retro beehive bump .

" WHAT ? " said Alice loudly with a shock tone . Everyone in the house was staring at her . " What do you see ? Alice . Is Volutri coming again ? " asked Jasper with a concern . " No , Volturi already make a promise that they won't interrupt our life . It's Klaus . He will attend the party and he is going to meet Nessie . I just like don't like the idea of it . Imagine a seriel killer meet your granddaughter , Carlisle . It's not a good idea . although Nessie is a half vampire but I just really worry about it . Seem like Klaus is interested in Nessie . Maybe the day he meet her , he going to have another evil plan for himself . Who know what kind of evil plan ? " Calm down , Alice . well it's a good thing he 's not going to hurt Nessie . " answer Edward .

_I won't let Klaus hurt Renesmee . But why is Klaus so interested in her . Is he attracted to her for blood lust or something else .I just need to listen to what's in his mind . Nothing bad is happen yet , I need to make sure it's not going to happen . _

A few day passed by , it's 2 more day to go before the party . Renesmee and Bella planning to have a morning walk around the neigbourhood . They came across a resident . Elena was running toward them and suddenly she feel dizzy and she almost run in to them . She fell down , Bella try to help her to sit down .

" Are you alright , Miss ? " Ask Bella with concern . " I'm fine , I 'm just hungry . " Elena try to put a smile . " Oh , I'm Bella and this is Renesmee . We 're new here , we just move in a month ago . Glad you're okay . I think see you on the party ? You're going right ? " Bella wish she is okay and she didn't know that Elena was a baby vampire that trying so hard to get used to this new " life " . " Oh , so you must be one of the Cullens . I'm Elena , yeah ! I'm going to the party . Hope you like Mystic Fall , a lot have been happen here . I just hope that everything is getting better . " said Elena .

"I guess I will see you on the party . You know on the boarding house . " Said Bella with a smile on her face , she have a feeling that both of them will be a good friend or maybe best friend . While on the way walk back to their house , Renesmee has spot someone she didn't expect to see , the big bad hybrid walking toward their direction .

" Good morning , ladies . Hope you have a good time . " Klaus greet them with a grin . But Renesmee was trying hard not to have that look like she have saw a monster or a killer . She feel uncomfortable that she hope her big brother and protecter is here with her now instead she just greet him back . " Good Morning , Mr Klaus . " Klaus was happy to see her , he was on the way to Salvatore brother 's house , planning another major plan with Stefan about finding the cure . " Nice to see you again , love . " Klaus had that smirk on his face again when he said this . It 's was enough to make Renesmee blush and no one make her feel like this before but the stories she heard about him make her terrified and she is scared , and beside he 's a thousand years old hybrid , he may have some experience with many ladies in hundreds centuries now .

She just watch Klaus walking toward the front door of the boarding house beside their house . She wonder who is living beside them ?

Klaus dialing the phone number with a vampire speed and press call . " Stefan , care to open the door ? I have something to tell you . " half minute later , the door opened and Klaus walk into his living room and sit on the couch . " So what do you want to tell me ? You found another vampire hunter that can lead us to find the cure ? " ask Stefan curiously . " No , but I found a rare hybrid that is impossible to even exist , I think the newcomer in town is a vampire coven and one of the member the teenager girl , Renesmee is precious and I wish you can keep an eyes to her and protect her whole family ? " said Klaus . He think Stefan is the right choice to keep an eyes on her because she is the junior and Stefan is a senior so it's easy to protect her if anything happen . " What so special about this hybrid ? so she is one of your kind ? so her whole family is a hybrid then ? " Stefan never thought that Renesmee the girl he just met is a vampire let alone a half vampire , He wonder if she is a same kind of hybrid just like Klaus . It's impossible because Stefan heard her heartbeat beating like a human . " Stefan , When I say rare , I mean that she is something that never happen to any kind of vampire like you . She is a half vampire and a half human , she is rare because she is born to be a hybrid not bitten or turn . Stefan , mate ! I wish you can be friend with her . I want her alive and I wish no one would hurt her or harm her . Do you understand ? " Said Klaus with that firm tone .

" Since when Niklaus care for anybody ? How about the cure ? How about Elena ? "

ask Stefan .

" Forget about the cure , maybe I was thinking of making a new type of hybrid in a difference way . Well , you know through a girl or maybe a women just like Renesmee . " said Klaus with that wicked smile .

_Klaus is planning to make Renesmee pregnant with his gene to make a new kind of hybrid .But Vampire can't make a women a human to produce a child let alone pregnant ,is this even possible ? I wonder would Renesmee die of giving birth to his child ? I would rather protect Renesmee to stay away from Klaus . Of course he won't change his mind about the plan of making a hybrid army . I just don't want to risk Renesmee or anyone 's life because of his freaking crazy idea and plan . it's sick _

So Klaus give Stefan a task to keep an eyes on Renesmee . the special rare hybrid girl in town . They really don't know anything about the special talents from this new hybrid teenager girl in town . Bella can shields her thoughts from anything , Edward can read minds and Alice can see the vision of future , Jasper can channel people 's emotion . It's a advantage that Klaus and any of the vampire in Mystic Fall doesn't know about this . Renesmee can send some image through touch and shield herself . Luckily Renesmee didn't really have any contact with Klaus even a handshake with Klaus . But something make her feel that she want to know everything about this handsome hybrid .

Klaus want to have a special kind hybrid through breed , born through a half human half vampire hybrid girl . He still want to find a cure , maybe for himself . If Klaus planning to have a special kind of hybrid , he going to give up his vampire side and moving toward his werewolf side instead so that he can have that intimate moment with her and have children . So if they have make love , their children would be a quarter werewolf , quarter human and quarter vampire which is a rare hybrid . Is Klaus consider her a pregnant machine , to produce a special kind hybrid for him or he is really fallen in love with her more and more ?

Stefan didn't like the whole idea but he agree to watch over Renesmee to make sure she's safe and unharm .


	4. Chapter 3 : Meet The Cullens

THREE

" Carlisle and Esme , Me and Emmett is planning to move to Seattle so that we can enroll into this college or maybe university ? I'm sorry Carlisle , We should have told you earlier . " said Rosalie with a apology tone . She didn't want to separate with her family but she have to . " It's alright , Rosalie . make sure you and Emmett wear this ring . It won't expose who you are and you finally can enjoy under the sun . I going to miss both of you . be sure to come and visit us soon . " Carlisle never expect them to move out again . Last time they move out for the sake of staying away from Bella , well thanks to Alice 's old friend , they can walking freely under the sun during daytime .

" I''m curious about your old friend , Alice. I wonder who is she ? " Carlisle have been wondering who is Alice 's old friend in Mystic Fall . " Oh , she 's a witch and her last name is Bennett . She know who I am a vegetarian vampire and she glad to help me to hide under the sun that why's she have been given us those rings and necklace . " said Alice . Alice glad she know Bonnie Bennett 's mother a few year ago ,while running away from James the vampire who try to hurt her and Bella when both of them was human . Alice biological parents think Alice is insane and make her to stay in mental hospital . After she get turn by Carlisle , she knew Abby Bennett Wilson , a witch which her ancestor is Emily Bennett that get kill a century ago in that fire .

"Rosalie , I going to miss you so much . All the best . " Alice say goodbye to her adopted sisiter and brother . " Me too . I just think that I going to miss a lot of fun for this party . But I wish all of you the best here . Goodbye Alice , Jasper , Carlisle , Esme , Edward , Bella and my favourite niece Nessie . " Rosalie walk over to Renesmee and give her a hug . " I going to miss you so much , Aunt Rose . " said Nessie .

" Rose , everything 's pack . Goodbye everyone . Bella , I going to miss how we fight now and tease you so much fun . " Emmett chuckles when he say this , her favourite big brother is leaving them to start a new life in Seattle plus they have the special rings to protect their identity . Less 2 member in The cullens . The Cullens just see them leaving from the house and on the way to airport . And off they're gone .

"It's Friday ! Let's go shopping . You know have girl's night out " Alice saying this a huge enthusiastically. Bella started to sigh and both Renesmee and Esme was glad to have a first girl's night out in Mystic Fall . " I planning to get a new dress on this coming party . " said Esme .

It's about 11 a.m in the morning , Alice drive her family except Carlisle , Jasper and Edward . There're a few boutique down the street , Alice started to choose some dress , gown , pants and shirt . Bella was just looking around the shops and see if there're anything she can get for her husband , Edward . While Renesmee was walking across another street to come across a gift shop so that she can buy a gift for  
Jacob , her big brother and her protecter . She is glad to have Jacob as her best friend and have always treat him as her big brother and nothing more . When she come in , never expect that she will see someone she wish she never wanted to meet , Klaus .

" Can you help me wrap this ? " asked Klaus . Renesmee wonder if Klaus have any friend or someone to give a gift . She doubt that he have many friend , even his own family fear him and dislike him . All she know is that his personality is sadistic,careless , paranoid , impulsive , emotional , quick – tempered , volatile , manipulative , jealous , obsessive and competitive . She wonder who would fall for him , maybe someone who is masochistic . By the time the staff finish to wrap the gif for him . " Done , Sir . " Klaus was looking at the gift and grab it with his both hands . When he turn around prepared to leave . He caught Renesmee is staring at him , with those anxiety eyes . He wish he could tell her that he won't hurt her although he have done so many bad things in the past , but he just couldn't hurt her . In his eyes , Renesmee is so pure and innocence .

_ She always look so gorgeous and perfect . How I wish she is mine .It's challenge to try to win her over but I love challenge . I would show her the world . _

" Renesmee , it's good to see you again . So you must be prepare some gift for your lovely family then . See you at the party , Love . " Klaus grin when he turn around to see his precious special little hybrid . " Yes , so are you . I wonder who's that person that you going to give this gift to ? I doubt that you even have a friend although you have your siblings living with you , Mr Klaus . " Renesmee answer him with her irritated tone . Klaus 's face was unhappy and hurt but he didn't immediately yell at her instead he say , " well , it's for my special someone that catch my heart and attention . " Renesmee was surprise that someone catch Klaus 's attention and his undead heart . But doubt someone would be so dumb to date Klaus seem that Klaus will kill someone in a few second and Klaus is no someone you would want to mess up with . Renesmee trying to find a way to avoid to meet Klaus in person on that big day , but the vision that Alice seen tell her otherwise . She will meet him eventually .

" Goodbye , Love . Hopefully we have some time to know each other . " Klaus leave without a trace when he say goodbye to her . Renesmee didn't have the chance to say anything . I need to discuss how to avoid him in the future with Alice , anything to get close to him . Renesmee start to browse some interesting gift to Jacob . A wolf head necklace seem to catch her eyes .

_This is perfect . This necklace definitely suit Jake .I guess Mom and Dad would buy something for me , and maybe Grandpa and Grandma too and even Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper . _

After get her gift wrap in a beautiful wrapper paper . She just walk back to the street where there're a few boutique her Mom , Aunt and grandmother is still inside trying a few dress . " Still haven't decide which dress to buy ? " Sigh Renesmee . She already have so many dress , pants , shirt . Her wardrobe is as big as her bedroom which filled up by her Aunt ( Who else ) Alice . Well her Aunt have a good taste in fashion , and it suit her since her physical body is like a 16 /17 years old teen .

Renesmee didn't tell them who she saw just now . It would freak them out , beside he treat her so differently .

_Who know , maybe Klaus was just trying to get something out of me . But if telling them what just happened maybe they would feel the need of getting me grounded and such , god know even let me to walk freely in this town . Although he is evil but he seem to treat me differently , maybe it's not a bad thing to get close to him and find out what he is up to . _

Renesmee just try on some clothes , and finally they have pick a few dress . She couldn't tell them her plan on getting close to that Big Bad hybrid . Renesmee think that He won't hurt or harm her family which is a good thing . but she sense that she could be part of his big plan and it won't going to be good .

On the way home , Renesmee was thinking that maybe meeting Klaus in person isn't a bad idea . But Jake won't like it , hopefully Mom won't tell him about Klaus . The Cullens is so overprotective of her .

_I have 8 more years to become legal age to move out or just stay with them . I wish I am capable of protect myself well then . _

Damon Salvatore , the older brother of Salavatore wanted to pay his newly neighbour of one month a visit . He just ask the Bennett witch which always accompany by Professor Shane to make her magic work again about The Cullens family . It's so ironic that they are the vegetarian vampire family that he mock a few years back . " The irony is that I want to be their friend . That cute little hybrid I heard Stefan talking about is interesting . The love child of Edward and Bella . " saying to himself . Damon is standing in front the door and press the door bell . The bells rang and a teenager girl Renesmee open the door to find this man who appears to be in mid-20s , blue eyes and dark brown hair , wearing black shirt and black jeans which remind her a lot of Stefan , wondering are they related . " Are you related to Stefan ? " said Renesmee with a puzzled look on her face . " Well , he's my younger brother . " Damon answered with a big grin on his face . " May I come in ? It's been a month I should be coming to visit my new neighbout a month ago . " added Damon . He is having a mix feeling about Elena and Stefan break up . Now that Elena was living with him and Stefan .

" Yes , Of course . Please come in . " said Renesmee . " Hello , I'm Damon Salvatore just to let you know that I'm living next to you and your family . " said Damon briefly . Damon take out his right hand to have handshake with her . Renesmee just look at him and say , " Nice to meet you , Damon . " Damon just put down his hand instead

_This is awkward . And I love this girl . a tough girl attitude with that innocence look . She have a golden brown eyes , so rare . _

Edward was playing piano in a small room . " My brother was playing piano , want to join my family ? " asked Renesmee . She have to make them look like her dad to be like her older brother because of her look , her dad and her mom look exactly like a siblings . " Sure . " Damon heard some music was playing in some room . Edward was playing _Bella 's Lullaby _. It's Bella favourite tune and now Edward just playing some new composition that he just write a few day ago . So that he can play on the party tomorrow .

" Dad , this is Damon Salvatore . " Renesmee have to call Carlisle her grandfather her dad so that no one who get suspicious about their relationship and their identity . " Hello , Damon ! Nice to meet you . This is Esme my wife and these are my children Edward , Bella , Alice and Jasper . I have 2 children Rosalie and Emmett which have gone to Seattle a few day ago . " Carlisle introduce himself and his family member .

"I'm the youngest in the family . " said Renesmee . " I see , so you have 7 children and they 're adopted . "

" Are you going to attend the party tomorrow ? " asked Carlisle . " Yes , and I going to introduce some friend of mine to you . " said Damon .

It's December now . They 're vampire , they don't really feel cold anymore but they just need to wear some warm clothes to make them look human . Renesmee remember 10 years ago , she try to catch a snow flake but end up mistaken her as one of the immortal child . Luckily , her family survived and The Volturi promised to leave them alone although Aro seem to favored Edward , Bella and Alice a lot as they are so valuable to him . The Cullens realise that eventually the kind of vampire in here will found out about the ability of their family member . Who know maybe Klaus the big bad hybrid will get interested in their talents and gift included Renesmee 's ability of making people see image through her touch and shield herself from any telepathy harm like mind reading . Although Edward can read her mind but only when she let him to read her mind .

Anything possible can happen in this small town , Mystic Fall . Alice just visit her old friend and met her daughter Bonnie . Bonnie told her everything about what had happen in the past including how she knew she is a witch . Jasper seem to be able to control himself and quite enjoy to feed on animals blood . While the whole family don't eat , don' t sleep . They were quite enjoy to watch over their specious little hybrid Renesmee to sleep peacefully . Alice doesn't seem busy and she enjoy to plan everything for the party tomorrow . Almost all the neighbourhood in Mystic Fall will attend the party and they will get to dance in fast song and ballad . Alice almost done with her decoration for the whole room to outdoor decoration . the guest list of the party . since the dress code isn't that formal , she just need to pay attention on some small detail like drinks , foods , the gift that the guest will bring to and music , PA and everything . Alice need to put 2 christmas trees , one big and one small for the purpose of putting it indoor and outdoor .

_It's tomorrow . Which dress I should wear tomorrow ? A red one or the blue one ? Maybe Red . _

Renesmee was staring at her own wardrobe which she brought it a few day ago with Alice . She going to meet Jake and Klaus tomorrow , she have to give the present she have prepare to Jake first before she can meet eyes to eyes with Klaus .

She feel enchanted to meet both of her guys . She make sure she will enjoy tomorrow 's party . She just going to have a good beauty sleep to prepare tomorrow .


	5. Chapter 4 : The Party and the Confession

FOUR

Put Your lip close to mine

as long as they don't touch

out of focus , eye to eye

till the gravity's too much

and I'll do anything you say

if you say it with your hands

and I'd be smart to walk away

but you're quick sand

This slope is threacherous

this path is reckless

This slope is treacherous

And I, I, I like it

( Treacherous by Taylor Swift )

Big bad hybrid interested in another rare hybrid . This is not what Klaus has expected . He was suppose to win over Caroline . Yes , no doubt Caroline is beautiful and full of light . But he sense that Renesmee is much more brighter than Caroline and it's like Renesmee is his sun . Lighten him up . The only thing he wanted to do is to make her have no fear for him , to tell her that he would do anything to make her happy .

_Tomorrow is the day I will meet her eye to eye . Hopefully she will love this . and hopefully she like drawing too . _

Klaus was holding the gift he just brought few day ago and the portrait of her . Although he tell Stefan to watch over her when the school started . He wish that it's was him to watch her over and walk with her on her first day at school .

Maybe he should get the cure and just become a werewolf , if Renesmee was terrified of him because of his vampire side and hybrid status . He wonder if there're any cure that would cure both of his supernatural side . It's impossible to even " heal " his werewolf side so going back to where he is only werewolf would be just perfect but he have to transform during full moon is really a annoying thing .

Alice was checking everything on her list for the party . " Drinks , check ! Foods , check ! Decoration for Christmas , check ! Christmas tree , check . The only thing we need now is to wait for the guest to attend this amazing party and have fun . " said Alice . Alice didn't like to see that scene that going to happen tonight . " Renesmee is going to meet Klaus alone , I wonder what is Klaus thinking and what is he planning ? I hope Edward know that . " Alice was talking to herself when she spot Renesmee sitting on her bed and was looking at the gift wrapped in Christmas wrapper paper . " Is that for Jacob ? I miss his smell although he stink. " said Alice . Renesmee was chuckle when she heard Alice say like this . " Ya , He will be arrive soon in an hour . "

" I have a present for you , Nessie . I'm sure you gonna love it so much . " Said Alice with a big smile on her face . Renesmee acted as this is what she 's been predicted .

_Of course you would give me a present , why shouldn't you ? I guess I will receive like 4-5 present . just like every year Christmas , it's just that I always get to celebrate it with Jake and with Grandpa Charlie in his house . _

" Yea , sure . But I don't want a necklace , earring or any jewellery or maybe clothes . " Renesmee say it with a cute puppy face expression . " Well , it's different this time , Nessie . But it's a secret and I can see that you would love it so much. " Alice say it with a much excited voice . Alice have seen Renesmee her favourite niece expression when she receive the present and open it , she look surprise and struck with wonder and sactifactory .

While Alice was in Renesmee 's room , Edward and Bella was in their room get ready to dress and Edward have even write a new song that suit this Christmas and Welcome party . " I'm curious how it will sound , I never even heard it before . Hopefully it's as good as Bella Lullaby . " Said Bella . " Bella , love . This is for my whole family , I'm just glad that I don't feel that overprotective toward Renesmee anymore since me and Jasper have decided to train her to defend herself just in case anything happen to her . Some basic defensive stuff . I'm not sure if she can defeat Klaus , Klaus seem like really fond of her . I'm sure he won't harm Nessie or even us . " said Edward . He try to force a smile . They have live a peaceful life since the incident of that almost dead , The Volturi almost declare a war fortunately Alice manage to come and stop it immediately . But The Cullens won't be so lucky everytime terrible things happen to them .

The moment they step out of their room and saw the corridor was decorated with candles and some pine green with Christmas ornament . A Big Christmas tree that have ornament . Christmas balls , candy canes , angels , bells and stars . Alice pick a tradisional warm colour instead of choosing white and blue as a theme for the Christmas tree decoration . every corner of this room feel so warm and fussy . Alice have call a few of the crew she found around the neighbourhood to help her out . She even find some christmas orchestra for the party and even choirs to make it more Christmas-ish .

A hour later , Alice was become so bossy that she keep on urge us to hurry up because the party will be started in an hour . Alice suddenly was pause and stand there like a status . " Alice ? What is it ? " Edward asking curiously . " I saw a man coming and he 's stink . Eww …..It's Jake . " Alice finished and immediately cover her nose and walk away . " Where is Nessie ? She must be happy to see Jake ? Is she still undecided between 2 colour dress again ? " said Bella . Edward just raise his eyebrow and continue ," Nessie is moving back and forth , she is so shilly-shally right now , Bella , Love . Why don't you just decided what to wear for her ? And quickly dress her up so that she can meet Jake . "

"Alright , why don't you send him the gift behalf of me ? " said Bella . Edward walk toward Jacob and give him the present they have brought him . " Jake , nice to see you again . I'm going to show you the room later , Nessie is getting ready right now . Why don't we have some drink ? " Edward grin . " Thanks . How 's everyone ? So there're other like you guys living in here ? Hopefully it won't cause a scene or trouble . " answer Jacob .

" Well , a big bad hybrid Klaus seem to be fond of Nessie . But at the moment , no one will get hurts . Klaus seem have changed his mind . I just didn't figure out what is his new plan yet . " explained Edward .

" Edward , I thought bloodsucker don't eat and drink ? " chuckle Jacob . " Well ,it's just an act . Let 's us have fun , problem later , Jake . " said Edward .

" Renesmee , are you done yet ? " ask Bella . " Mom ? No , I'm can't decide which colour to wear . " Renesmee answer . Bella was caught her holding two dress and compare in front of the mirror . " Why don't you take the red one ? It's look good on you . " said Bella . She try to make a quick decision for her and she going to meet not just one guy but two although Nessie isn't glad to meet the second guy , that powerful Originals hybrid Klaus . " Alright , I will be done in thirty minutes . " said Renesmee while rushing to bathroom to changes it . Bella was walking back and forth while waiting for her daughter to get changes . " Nessie , do you feel anything special for jake ? you know like not just treat him like a big brother but different type of feeling ? " ask Bella .

_This is awkward . Why would I feel awkward with my daughter to talk about love and such ? I wonder why Nessie doesn't feel the same for Jake ? Poor Jake . Whatever Nessie choose I would stand by her . _

" Nessie , are you done ? I'm going to help to tie up your hair . I was thinking maybe beehive bump for your hairstyle . What do you think ? " said Bella .

" Mom , for your first question ; I always treat him like my big brother and he's my best guy friend ever and second , I'm done and I would love my mom to do my hair . thanks , Mom ! " said Renesmee with a grin on her pale face . She just came out of her bathroom and start to walk toward her dresser counter so that her mom Bella will start to comb her hair and tie a beehive bump for her . a few minutes later , Bella pick a pair of earring that match her dress .

" You look so beautiful today , Nessie . " said Bella to her daughter Nessie . Bella pick a shoe with no heel . " Thanks for making me more comfortable for walking in these shoe, I can't believe aunt Alice brought me so much high heel like seriously …."

Bella was laughing out loud when she heard Renesmee say this . " Okay , Nessie , Let's go downstair and greet our guest . " said Bella . They move toward the stair in their vampire speed and then they walk down the stair slowly step by step . Jacob watch her in awe . From the distant , Renesmee saw a man with a dimple and blue eye with those admire eyes on his face . He watch her with those affectionate look expression without a doubt she have guess it's the annoying hybrid Klaus . " Renesmee , Love . You look stunning and gorgeous . " Klaus was so amuse to see her in those elegant red dress . Those reddish brown long hair tied up into a bump make her so graceful .

" Thank you , Mr Klaus . " answer Renesmee with a polite tone but still she is feel so afraid of this hybrid . " Renesmee , Love . You can call me Klaus or Nik will be fine . " said Klaus with a grin . " Nik seem much easier , you can call me Nessie . " answer Renesmee .

Klaus was raise his eyebrow when he heard Renesmee nickname is Nessie which is named after the Loch Ness Monster . " Isn't that Loch Ness Monster ? Nessie ? Understood . Renesmee is a mouthful to read but it's a rare name , I wonder what is your full name , Nessie . " ask Klaus .

" My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen . Nickname 's Nessie which you 're already heard . Would you excuse me ? I need to talk to my friend . " said Renesmee . She hurried toward Jacob and quickly take out her present she have prepared for him . " Jake , this is for you . Hopefully you would love it . " said Renesmee with a big smile . Klaus was unhappy about it , " who is this new guy that make her so happy ? " thought Klaus .

" Thanks , Nessie . You look amazing in these red dress . " complement Jacob . " Thanks . Alice pick this dress for me and I glad Mom pick this colour instead of blue one . Well , a hint for your gift ,it's a jewellery , something related to wolf . " said Renesmee . Klaus had heard what they 're talking , assume that jewellery must be brought on the day he met Renesmee not long ago . The most important keyword is : WOLF . He wondering would he be a werewolf ? he sense something different about Jacob . He going to find out soon and make sure Nessie won't be around him long .

Renesmee saw that jealous face on him , the powerful hybrid get jealous that she 's with Jacob . " I going to meet some new friend , catch up with you later , Jake . "

Said Renesmee and disappeared in second to find Klaus . Renesmee was spot him chatting with his siblings , Elijah , Kol and Rebekah outdoor under that big huge Christmas tree her aunt Alice have placed to . The moment she step near them , They just stop and pause . Klaus turn around and saw Renesmee was walking toward him in a slow motion mood . He can feel his undead heart is beating so fast . " Niklaus ! " called Renesmee . " Nessie ! " Klaus call back . The Original sibling immediately understand what had happen and leave . " We just going inside and have some more drink . See you soon , Nik ! " Thay have excuse and go into the living room to join the other neighbour in town .

" So what is big bad hybrid planning this time ? Thinking of hurting someone else again ? Or finding something important that can make your own hybrid army to start a war . " said Renesmee with a firm tone . Of course Klaus is unhappy and angry , he just can't let out his anger and rage on her . " You think so low of me , Nessie ? What if I change my mind . I don't want to hurt Elena if that's what you mean . Maybe there're a better way for this . I'm not planning to start a war , Love . I just don't want to be alone . " answer Klaus with that soft expression toward Renesmee .

" But you still going to make a hybrid army , don't you ? " said Renesmee .

" Nessie , Love . I'm don't want to talk about it . But I want to tell you one thing . I fancy you , isn't that hard to believe ? I think I would stop to think about making an army of hybrid that sired to me . " said Klaus with a grin . " But I don't like you , Klaus . You 're making me annoying and please stop bother me . " Cried Renesmee . Klaus have those disappointed look on his face . " Thank you for being so honest . But I would like to know everything about you , what's your favourite thing to do ? Did you travel around the world before ? " ask Klaus nicely . He is a gentleman in the past 1920s . " Aren't you supposed to be angry and start to yelling at me or something ? please don't waste your time on me . " Nessie was surprise and ask him back .

" Nessie , Love , do you want to know who 's that special someone you 're curious about , it's was you . I brought this gift to you . Have a wonderful night , Love . I think I will leave you alone now . " said Klaus and he take out his gift and put it on her hand . he get close to her like he is going to kiss her . He just look at her closely and then he just walk away .

This hope is treacherous

this daydream is dangerous

this slope is treacherous

I,I,I ... I , I, I ... I,I,I

_What was that about ? He just get close to me like he wanted to kiss me ? am I blushing now ? Why is my heart is beating so fast ,it's so difference when I 'm around Jake ... What is happening ? _

Thought_ Renesmee ._

While Renesmee is standing there holding the gift he just gave her and stunned by what had happen . She heard Edward and Bella calling her . " Nessie , Nessie , Where are you ? " " Yes , Im coming . " answer Renesmee . Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert is coming together while Stefan Salvatore is other side of the room looking for some drinks . Caroline Forbes is coming with Tyler Lockwood while Hayley is somewhere to be seen around the living room . Jeremy was with Matt while Bonnie is accompany by Professor Shane .

" Good evening , all of you . Today my son Edward is going to play a few Christmas tune and one new song that written by him . Hope all of you enjoy tonight . " said Carlisle loudly . Carlisle looking at Edward and give him a nod that mean he can start to perform on his piano in a big living room . It was so crowded , everyone was starting cheer for him . Bella and Renesmee is smiling when they see Edward starting to play some familiar Christmas tune . The music is still playing in the background . Jacob was coming beside Renesmee , looking so serious .

" Nessie , can you tell me what is going on just now ? " ask Jacob with that serious look on his face . " Jake , it's okay . The man just now is Niklaus Mikaelson . A thousand years old hybrid . A half vampire half werewolf very powerful but at the moment he won't hurt me . I need to get close to him to find out what is he planning since he 's fond of me . " said Renesmee .

" Are you crazy ? Bella tell me everything . If he found out he might kill you in the second . Who know what this hybrid would do to your mother and your father , you might even make your whole family in danger and they gonna get kill . Please , Nessie . Stay away from him and stay out of this . I won't allow you to involve to this kind of mission . I just can't lose once again . " beg Jacob .

" Jake , Uncle Jasper and Dad taught me how to fight . It's fine , Klaus won't hurt me . He like me so much . Although I dislike him , I don't hate him . I just need to know what's his plan and maybe I might be able to stop it . Just chillax and enjoy tonight 's party , Jake . Ya know ?! Have fun ! " say Renesmee with those exciting voice . Jacob sigh when he heard what Renesmee is saying to him . He just feel like something bad is going to happen in this small town and it doesn't have to wait long for it to happen and it's going to be about his Nessie.

When Edward finish playing 3 Christmas tune , he started to play the new song " Her Nocturne " . The melody , rhymes , chords , everything is perfect . Obviously the song is about Bella and his daughter Renesmee . The music is well written , the way composition is arranged and the way Edward put all the high and low notes and play it so well make all of the audience shivers . After Edward is done with his performance , everyone in the living room start to give him applause . " Well done, Edward . " Said Carlisle and Esme .

" We have one more things left , all of you is allow to dance in this big living room , and the dance would be waltz . So each of you 'll have to find a dance partner . Well , shall we start now ? Music ! " said Alice . Alice just nods at the conductor and the music orchestra just started to play a slow waltz music . Every guest started to find their partner . the male in one line and female is opposite them , slowly turn around and turn to another side . and the step keep on repeat and repeat . Renesmee was dancing with Jacob . Jacob is laughing out loud when he see her almost step on his feet . Remind him that Nessie is a lot like her mother . Not really a good dancer .

" It's not funny , Jake . Curse this dance . I don't like to turn around and put my hand like this . " protest Renesmee while raising her right hand up and out her left hand behind . This dance is driving her crazy and nut . The Mystic Fall gang is seen beside them . Elena is partner with Damon , Bonnie with that Shane guy , Caroline with Tyler and Matt is with April Young . Jeremy , Stefan and the Original is standing there watch them dancing the slow waltz . " Seem like Renesmee is having a good time with that new guy . " said Elijah to Klaus . " Is he her boyfriend or something ? " ask Rebekah . " Maybe . Maybe not . Renesmee didn't like me but I heard she say she don't hate me , at least it 's something . " answer Klaus briefly . Renesmee must have thought Klaus have leave the party the moment he confess his feeling for her and leave her the gift . Renesmee never thought that Klaus have heard her conversation with Jacob . Klaus know everything but Renesmee is right about Klaus having some big plan .

When the dance session is dance , Alice announce that they going to have a gift exchange by lucky draw . Every guest in the house in enjoy every moment in Cullen residence and praise Alice for making their night wonderful . An hour later , the clock struck half past ten , all of their neighbout is heading home and wish them good night and goodbye .

Damon and his gang was staying for a little longer to introduce themselves to the Cullens . " Carlisle , this is all of my friend . Elena , Caroline , Tyler , Bonnie , Matt , Jeremy and Stefan my brother . " All of them shake hand with Carlisle , Esme , Alice , Bella and Edward except Renesmee . " Nice to meet you , and Stefan it's good to see you again . " said Renesmee . " Wait , you guys know each other ? " ask Damon . " Well , I was bump into her and Bella when I was rushing to school for something else . " said Stefan . The Salvatore Brother was curious why Renesmee refused to shake their hand while the rest of her family members is doing so .

" Good Night , Mr and Mrs Cullens . It's good to know all of you . " said Damon . Damon and his gang just heading to the main entrance of the house and leave .

" I'm glad I throw a wonderful party tonight , and thank you all of you to let me organize every thing . " said Alice with that big grin on her face . All of the Cullens just smile with her . While Renesmee is just having a blank stare and thinking about what happen to her just now and still holding the gift in her hand . She saw many gift in a big basket that have a big card tie on it that written " To : Renesmee "

All of them starting to clean up and pack everything in their vampire speed . Once they 're done . they 're just heading to their own room and rest .


	6. Chapter 5 : Nightmare and His gift

FIVE

After Klaus have confess his feeling to Renesmee . Renesmee was sitting in her own room and she have been thinking about that night that Klaus have say to her . " Is he willing to give up being evil and started to be good because of me ? " Thought Renesmee . Renesmee have to wait for 2 day later which is the boxing day to unwrap her present . Mom , Dad , Uncle Jasper , Aunt Alice , Uncle Emmett , Aunt Rosalie , Granpa Charlie , Grandma Sue , Granpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme have give her present . She feel so odd that she is more excited and curious what Klaus is going to give her as her Christmas present . While She is holding the present , a flashback coming back to her about what happen tonight

_" So what is big bad hybrid planning this time ? Thinking of hurting someone else again ? Or finding something important that can make your own hybrid army to start a war . " said Renesmee with a firm tone . _

_Of course Klaus is unhappy and angry , he just can't let out his anger and rage on her . _

_" You think so low of me , Nessie ? What if I change my mind . I don't want to hurt Elena if that's what you mean . Maybe there're a better way for this . I'm not planning to start a war , Love . I just don't want to be alone . " answer Klaus with that soft expression toward Renesmee . _

_" But you still going to make a hybrid army , don't you ? " said Renesmee . _

_ " Nessie , Love . I'm don't want to talk about it . But I want to tell you one thing . I fancy you , isn't that hard to believe ? I think I would stop to think about making an army of hybrid that sired to me . " said Klaus with a grin ._

_ " But I don't like you , Klaus . You 're making me annoying and please stop bother me . " Cried Renesmee . Klaus have those disappointed look on his face ._

_ " Thank you for being so honest . But I would like to know everything about you , what's your favourite thing to do ? Did you travel around the world before ? " ask Klaus nicely . He is a gentleman in the past 1920s . _

_" Aren't you supposed to be angry and start to yelling at me or something ? please don't waste your time on me . " Nessie was surprise and ask him back . _

_" Nessie , Love , do you want to know who 's that special someone you 're curious about , it's was you . I brought this gift to you . Have a wonderful night , Love . I think I will leave you alone now . " said Klaus and he take out his gift and put it on her hand . he get close to her like he is going to kiss her . He just look at her closely and then he just walk away . _

Klaus fancy her so much that He want to let go of his darker side . Renesmee find it hard to believe a villain like Klaus still have a soft spot for someone like her . She thought he would kill her just like how the Volturi kill her when they thought she

's a immortal child . She 's grateful for everything that her aunt Alice have done for her , bring the most important witness to save her fate from being kill off by a few thousand years old Volturi which is cruel and everything they done is about law. Law is everything to them . Volturi was her worst nightmare , but Klaus would be her 2nd worst nightmare , but for now she is less afraid and less fear of this powerful hybrid in town . She can't believe that he almost touch her lip that close . Her heart beat faster than usual when she think of this .

It's late midnight now , Renesmee is not tired . She 's been sitting beside her desk starting at those present she receive tonight and that powerful hybrid gift is the more rare and special gift to her . Klaus have chosen a special unique vintage style of gift wrapper for it and he seem to have tell the staff to wrap it in a unique way to make it look grand and epic for her . Klaus also add some handmade drawing note and tie it up with a string , she is so amazed how good his taste in art and craft . After she's done admire all her present , she trying to find some soothing music CD that her parents and her aunt Alice had given her for her birthday present last year .

Renesmee realise all of these music is converted into MP3 file by her favourite aunt Alice on her iPod . She plugged her headphone into her iPod plug . Renesmee started to hit play button and turn up the volume as loud as possible even it'll make her ear hurts . She started to close her eyes to enjoy these classical piano tune . It's so soothing , from slow melody low note to high note , changing into difference chord progression and difference chord . It's feel like a wave . The music was like the sea is calm with thunderstorm and raining in the beginning , after a few minute , the tune changing into difference chord , at first the notes is low and then change into high note , low note and high notes .

And then the beat came in , the beats goes dum dum ta dum dum ta dum dum ta . It's keep on repeat the same rhymes and then finally she fell asleep .

She open her eyes and realise it was late at night . So dark in a forest , she feel like she recognize the place before . It 's look similar to Forks forest and it look like it's a meadow .

_Why am I in Forks ? I was supposed to be in Mystic Fall . _

She pause for a while and realise she 's not in Forks anymore , but Mystic Fall 's forest look alike to Forks Forest and it even have a meadow . She is looking up at the sky and realise there're full moon . She heard a wolf howls .

_Jake ? Impossible , he don't transform during full moon . He can transform whenever , whatever and wherever . Is this a real wolf ? Am I in trouble . Where am I ? _

" Jake ! Jake ! Jake ? " She shout as loud as possible . She is afraid and panic now .

Not far away , She walk and walk and walk . She saw one man and his eyes is golden yellow eyes and with those vampire expression on him . She 's terrified and run as fast as she could . She had run so far away that she just bump into someone else , Stefan .

" Stefan ? " She called . " Please help me , I think I just saw a monster , his eyes is golden yellow and he's have that horrible look on his face . I'm scared . " Renesmee is scared and all this happening make her almost cry now . " Renesmee ? Now listen to me , run as fast as possible , stay away from the man . I will handle this and now go , run ! " Renesmee staring at Stefan wondering who 's the man she just saw . " Follow me , this way . Hurry up ! " she recognized Damon 's voice , why is the brother told me to stay away from the man ? She didn't have the time to ask him question , he just pull her hand and make me run faster until she can even see what is beside her since both of them are exact same kind . It's funny how she is running away again from some unknown creature crawling late at night . She is a hybrid herself she can fight but why is this monster make her so terrified .

Suddenly , a large red brown wolf appear in front of her . Looking at her like saying " Don't be afraid , I will protect you . " The wolf started to howls loudly , its open mouth and exposed fangs . The man with golden yellow eye are now turn into a large dark brown wolf . The dark brown wolf was eye with red brown wolf with those angry expression and started to growl at red brown wolf . Red brown wolf is looking at Renesmee again . She looking at both of the wolf and didn't know what to do . Both of huge wolf trying to get close to her but the dark brown wolf hit the red brown wolf and started to have a fight . that dark brown wolf trying to use its claw to hurt the red brown one . " Stop ! STOP ! STOP ! NOoooo….. " Renesmee was afraid the red brown wolf would get hurt because she knew who it was . her imprintee , her Jacob .

Suddenly , dark brown wolf was gone into the deep forest and then behind the trees out of nowhere a man appears . When he move forward and started to walk toward Renesmee . Renesmee look carefully at him and she realise he has a dimple , a blue eyes . The man always have a smirk on his face , she recognized the way he smile .

" Please follow me , trust me . I mean no harm . " He was looking at her like she's her goddess and he admire her so much . Renesmee have that horror expression on her face . That red brown wolf open its mouth exposed the big sharp fangs and planning to bite the man , Niklaus .

" AHHHHHHHHHH …..Noooo…" Renesmee is screaming so loud when she saw everything was happen so fast . She saw the blood on his neck is spurt out and he is lying there . " I love you , Nessie , Love . " It's the last final word he say to her .

" Nessie ? Nessie ! Nessie ….Wake up ! NESSIE ? " She heard a familiar voice calling out to her .

" NESSIE ? " it was Bella who was calling for her . Bella is shaking Nessie 's body , shaking and patting on her shoulder .

" Renesmee ! WAKE UP ! . " Bella have been calling her non stop and this time she raise up her voice . She is intimidated and immediately wake up and realise it's 7 a.m in the morning . " Good morning , mom ! what's up ? " Renesmee was having those sleepy eyes , she just realise she was having a weird nightmare about Klaus . Of course , Klaus is that monster she is dreaming about , he have murder many people and hurt so many people of course he deserve to die in the end of her nightmare . why is she so panic when Jacob try to kill him ? he 's a Original vampire and hybrid why does he get kill so easily ? It's odd like he's weaken and something is really wrong about it . The Brother is telling her to stay away from him in the dream .

" What wrong ? Nessie . I heard you screaming and calling Jake 's name and shouting No . Are you having a nightmare last night ? " ask Bella with those concern look on her face . They have been living peacefully for ten freaking years , this is perhaps Nessie first ever nightmare . " Ya , Mom ! but it's just a dream . Maybe because I meet Klaus last night and I was just overthink and that's why I got this dream . No worry , Mom ! Dad and Uncle Jasper taught me how to fight . " said Renesmee try to make clear that she's fine and it 's doesn't matter and make her mom to feel better about it .

Edward had come over to see his daughter is doing alright and then he take the dreamcatcher which obviously is from Jake to make sure she won't have any nightmare every night . Renesmee wonder is she starting to feel sympathy for this powerful hybrid which hardly kill by the Mystic Fall gang as Stefan call themselves that . She heard the story from Stefan that they try to kill Klaus but everytime they fail and discover a new things which is that if Klaus die , it mean the the whole bloodline of vampire is going to die so it's like a suicide mission . Unless one of them wanted to die .

" Nessie , this 's for you . Hopefully it will catches all the nightmare . so from now on , you will have a sweet dream every night . " Smile Edward saying this to Nessie .

" Thanks , Dad . I appreciate it but it look so much like the one Jake give it to Mom on her birthday . is it the same dreamcatcher ? " ask Renesmee . " Well , Nessie . it is . Oh by the way why don't you get ready and go downstair and have your breakfast . I just prepare a delicious set of breakfast for you and Jake . " Grin Edward . He 's been doing for a decade for his lovely daughter and he 's never get tired and sick of it .

A few moment later , Renesmee finish her delicious breakfast with Jacob . She planning to walk around Mystic Fall to have a look at the small town . Jacob insist to accompany her but she refuse to let Jacob follow her around the small town . " I can take care of myself , Jake . I know some move and I can kick some ass . " Renesmee is talking like a tough chick . She never show this side to Jacob . She started to become tough since she learn some basic fight moves from her Dad and Uncle Jasper .

Nessie tie up her hair into pony tail and wear some short pant and a simple shirt . She heading to her big living room entrance . Before she exits from the entrance . Every Cullens greet her goodbye . While she is walking down the street in her resident area , she is walking so fast that she hit someone else arms and then she look up and see it's the girl with Damon Salavatore , Elena Gilbert . The reason why Klaus can build an army of hybrid . " Oh it's you , Elena . " Said Renesmee surprise to see Elena on this area . " Renesmee ? " said Elena . " Umm… you can call me Nessie . " answer Renesmee . " Okie , Nessie . What do you think Mystic Fall so far ? " ask Elena . " It's good so far . It's quite difference from Forks , Washington states . "

" I heard it's always been cold and wet over there . I prefer sunny day . Make me happy . "

" I'm agree . I guess you know my family is a vampire right ? "

" Well , I know the moment I attend the party last night . So when do you get turn into a vampire . "

" Umm…..I'm a hybrid , Elena . I was born half vampire and half human which make me a rare hybrid . "

" Half vampire and half human ? How is that even possible ? "

" Well it's a long story . Bella my mother was pregnant while she 's a human and she is married to my father Edward which 's a vampire . Something involved about his venom inside my mother 's vagina or something and make her pregnant . "

" That's really incredible and unbelievable . I guess you knew about Klaus then which is a powerful hybrid and also a Original vampire . "

" Maybe we should find some place to talk , Elena . "

While both of them is continue to walk down to another street and they came across some café . They sat down and order some drink .

" Tell me more about you , Nessie . I think you must have some interesting story to tell me since urghh….you're like 10 years old mentally and physically you look like a 16/17 years old teenager . So you grow up faster than a normal child then ? "

" Yes , it's a long story ,Elena . I have to tell from how My mom met my father . They knew each other in Forks High School . "

" I see . Tell me about it then . So it 's great that Your mom have been with your dad for so many years . I'm impressed , Nessie . "

Renesmee tell Elena everything . From how Edward met Bella ( Isabelle ) and Edward left her for good because of what happen to her 18th birthday . Bella cut her finger and cause a unhappy memory and make Edward leave town so that Bella can be safe alone in Forks and then how Bella saw a vision or a ghost-like image of Edward to tell her not to do stupid reckless thing when he leave . Bella realise Jacob is a shapeshifter that only transform into wolf because of his native . Bella have to travel to Italy to save Edward to cause a scene in public for commit suicide because he thought she is dead and her father is attend her funeral . Bella get to meet Volturi for the first time and how Jacob and Edward both fight for Bella but Bella chose Edward instead of Jacob because she love Edward more than Jacob . Jacob is upset and run away hiding somewhere in the woods and Renesmee parents get married and honeymoon . Bella discover she is pregnant when they having a honeymoon in Esme Isle and They have to rush back to Forks to figure out everything until Bella decided to get pregnant and give birth to Renesmee even though it would risk Bella 's life .

She was born and Jacob imprint on her and Volturi thought she is a immortal child because Irina the Cullens's family close relative thought they might create a immortal child the moment she caught Renesmee fly up the sky to catch the snowflakes . and she saw Bella and Nessie was very close to a wolf which kill her beloved . The Volturi came for Renesmee to confirm she's the immortal child until Alice bring a important witness , A 150 years old hybrid just like her to confirm Renesmee is born and not bitten by the Cullens to create a immortal child . The Volturi promise to never invade into their life anymore . They have been living in Forks for a decade peacefully .

" I never thought that one day we will move into another small town with some supernatural creature crawling around here . let alone difference kind one . I hope me and my family won't have to face some terrible fate and problem again . Here we are again . "

" I wish I can ask some help from you and your family . They seem nice and I'm sure they can settle here longer than when they were in Forks . "

Renesmee never thought that far far away from them , a few tables away from them there're one of the hybrid that send by Klaus to follow Renesmee to keep track about her . To find out more of her , the hybrid named Dean was listen to every words Renesmee have told Elena . Dean had just recorded every word she's been telling to Elena about her own life story .

Dean just left the café and hurried to Mikaelson Mansion to pass the voice recorder to Klaus .

" Klaus , I think you would love to know how Renesmee was born and who 's her biological parents . I already recorded every word she said . " Dean take out the recorder and give it to Klaus .

" Impressive . Dean . So Renesmee is friend with Elena now . " said Klaus with that wicked smile appear on his face again .

Klaus turn on the recorder and started listen to the whole story Nessie have told Elena . Edward and Bella ( Isabella) is her biological parents . After Bella give birth to her , Bella died and Edward turn her , the whole giving birth process is really terrifying and full of goth . Klaus was raised his eyebrow when she describe how their kind of vampire don't burn under the sun but instead they're just sparkle . The whole story how her parents met and Edward commit suicide was like a Romeo and Juliet story to him just that it's a whole new level and difference kind of it . Klaus was surprise that Renesmee is 10 years old when she had grown up so fast and her look stay like that for the rest of her life , she look like a 16 year old or older teenager but as times pass by her look just get mature and look like an adult now .

Ding Dong ! The Mikaelson mansion front door bell rang . Klaus hurried to get the door in his vampire speed . When he open the door , postman was handing him a brown packaging with his name and address on it . " Mr Klaus , can you sign it right here ? " The postman pointed a blank space on the paper with her pointer finger to let Klaus sign on it . When he 's done , he was curious who would send a packaging to him . " Would it be something dangerous ? " he thought . He have been gaining a lot of enemy , so maybe it 's one of his enemy that going to send a bomb to him . He try to open the brown packaging , when he do it was still wrapped by Christmas gift wrapper . " Why don't I open it on boxing day ? " said Klaus with a big smile on his fac e. He never receive anything from anyone unless his enemy want him dead and send some bomb or something that will threatening his life .

2 day later , while everyone in Cullens resident in their room , Alice suddenly shout , " It's Boxing day , everyone . C'mon , let us open our present now . " said Alice with that cheerful tone . Jasper started to groan when he heard Alice about opening the present .

" Oh , Nessie , I really curious what did that Mr .Bad hybrid give you ? It's so artistic , he must be really good in art and drawing and painting . " said Alice . Renesmee sigh when she heard what Alice said to her . " Umm….I'm going to open this in my room . and I'm going to take these and enjoy my own unbox fun . " said Renesmee awkwardly . She didn't want her family to know about this but she can't hide it when you have a psychic who see future and know what coming after this . " That's alright , Nessie . I can see what you get from him . It's beautiful and you 'll love it and it's same as those present you received from us . " said Alice with that big grin on her face . " Aunt Alice , please ! Please ! Don't tell me and them about what I get from all of you and him . Just let me have my own moment for this . Hopefully you 're not getting what I'm thinking right now . " said Renesmee with that " Oh well " face . " I'm sorry if I can see the future is just what I capable of doing . " Alice answer helplessly . " Um…I'm going to my room . " said Renesmee and she rushed to her own room and close her door .

" Alice , please ! Don't ruin those excitement and fun of unboxing her present . Remember even before she unboxing it , you just tell all of us what Edward get for her and what I brought to get her as a present . It's just suck ! " Bella was feeling a bit angry against Alice because of her ability . " I'm sorry But I can see the response of all of you when you get to see those present you receive from neighbour near by our area . " answer Alice .

" Oh my God ! This is beautiful . " Renesmee cried . The present which Renesmee unboxed is from Mr Big Bad Hybrid . Ironically , the wrapping paper is made of environment – friendly paper with a stamped repeated flora pattern on it . It was attached with a gif tag that written with a signature- like handwriting

To : Renesmee Cullen

Merry Christmas ! Hope you like the portrait and the bracelet .

From : Niklaus Mikaelson

When She started to unwrap it , it was a charm bracelet box which is by Thomas Sabo . She open it and saw a white gold charm bracelet with a heart-shape locket , crystal , telephone , bear , apple shaped crystal and grand piano and it have attacher with a folder paper which is from a sketch pad . She take the folded paper and open it , she saw a portrait of her own , Klaus have been captured the moment Renesmee look at him . Those golder brown eyes and her reddish brown hair , the whole portrait was like a real photo . It seem like Klaus have a camera eyes , he captured her every movement . She was amazed by 's amazing how talented he was in art and craft . The whole present by him is like a artwork to her .

Every pairing couple in her family has give her present and that included Jacob . Renesmee open a present by Carlisle and Esme first . It was a instant camera something like a polaroid . The second present is by Edward and Bella , they gave her a mobile smartphone which the brand is starting with a intial little " S" . Third one is by Jasper and Alice , They brought her a set of spring season clothes by Elle brand which obviously most of the idea is from Alice while there're also a mini present which is iPod Nano is from Jasper . fourth is from Emmett and Rosalie which was choose by Alice most of the time . They tell Alice to choose behalf of them to give it to her . She miss them so much since they have move to Seattle a few week ago . Alice pick two present for them , it's was a CD by a newly released artiste which was very popular , a bit of country with a pop vibe , the cover is Singer wearing a hat and with the album title on it , very vintage and modern feel at the same time which is by behalf of Rosalie choice . Another was by Emmett a sport shoe for her since Renesmee was more a athlete type of girl than a princess girlie girl . The final present is by Jacob . It was huge dreamcatcher and a airplane ticket to New York .

_NEW YORK ? Like seriously is this a New York Airplane ticket ? OH MY GOD ! JAKE IS AWESOME ! _

"Oh my goodness . Both of the guy is sending me these awesome present . Klaus have a good taste in everything . " thought Renesmee .

_The problem is how am I going to get close to Klaus ? Any excuse to see him ? I think not , I just hope that I could bump into him if we 're coincidence then . _

Sigh Renesmee when she think of this . She couldn't let the Cullens her whole family member to know her plan to get close to him is to know what 's him been up to .

Renesmee have to hide the charm bracelet in her book shelf pretending it's not there .

" Nessie , Do you like it ? " Bella come over to see if her daughter like the gift they have send her .

" I love it , Mom ! I guess I can finally use a mobile phone to call Jacob now , huh ? " answer back Renesmee .

" Mom , I thinking of visit Stefan next door . And I want to talk to Elena , she seem nice . I think we would get along really well , although she is my senior hopefully she can help out what I need for school next year . " said Renesmee .

" Alright , Nessie . Your Dad and I are going out too . Just want to visit the Grill . " said Bella to her daughter .

Renesmee on her way to go downstair , when she is going toward to the door . Alice was standing in front of her , confront her about the present she get from Klaus .

" Aunt Alice , please . I guess you saw it and please stop asking me about this matter , I know he's evil , bad , and he's powerful but at the moment he won't hurt us and even me . " sigh Renesmee .

" I was going to meet Stefan Salvatore , so now please get out of my way . " said Renesmee annoyingly .

" Oh , Nessie . I just don't love the idea of Klaus and you together , I just don't feel good about it and it doesn't feel right . " urge Alice .

" Alice , it's alright . Just let it be . Nessie 's right . he won't hurt us and her so just don't bother . Beside , she know how to defend herself . " said Edward to Alice .

It was late night after the boxing day . Klaus was seen in front of Cullens boarding house . It was dark , no one was here . It was so quiet that when he step into the house , he can hear his own footstep . Klaus go upstair and just went inside a room where he saw a reddish brown hair girl lying on her bed sleeping soundly . He slowly using his fingertips to touch her skin . It's was pale with a radiant look on her face , he using his hand to touch her face and he kiss her forehead .

All of a sudden , the four wall of her room was collapse and Klaus found himself in the middle of the woods . He heard a wolf howling , He heard someone panting . He saw a girl with that reddish brown hair running away from him when she saw him standing a few meter away from her . He saw that horror look on her face again , that terrified stare on her eyes . Klaus feel that rheumatic pain in his bone . He look up the sky and saw a full moon and he feel like he have to break every bone on his body and go through that transformation of werewolf again . It's been a long time since he was turned into vampire the night Esther performed a ritual to make him a vampire , he was not knowing he was turning into hybrid the moment his father know about Esther his mother unfaithful to him . Esther his mother have placed a curse on him on that day he realise about his werewolf bloodline , forcing his werewolf side to lie dormant.

_How is this even possible ? Hybrid like me doesn't even need to transform into a werewolf after you have a vampire side of you . It's a full moon but I'm free from going through this transformation long long ago . Why am I have to go through this now ? what is happening ? what happen to my vampire side ? Am I heal ? _

Klaus have transform into a dark brown wolf and he was running straight into a deep forests of Mystic Fall . When he stop , he heard someone is running and panting , It was Renesmee , his sweet and pure Nessie . He heard the Salvatore Brother is trying to make her to run away from him . He is dangerous to her right now , it was happening so fast that behind him , there're another wolf which was in red brown colour . The red brown wolf was staring at him with all the rage and angry eyes , he roar at him . Klaus try to use his own claw to attack him but red brown wolf is quick and attack him several times . He caught red brown wolf was looking at the girl with those eye that like saying " Don't afraid , I will protect you " type of look . Renesmee just stand there and doing nothing .

Klaus just change back to his human form and he know he have that golden yellow eyes now . He try to walk toward the direction of her and say , " Nessie , Love . Please follow me . Trust me . " He have no caution against the wolf behind him that about to get ready for a second attack . The Red Brown wolf is heard roar to him behind loudly , Klaus is walking toward Renesmee now and then in a blink of an eyes .

The wolf behind Klaus was ready to bite on his neck . All he hear is a loud scream and shout by Nessie , His Nessie . He feels like he has lost a lot of blood and a lot of blood is split from everywhere . He was seen lying on the floor . He was looking at Nessie right now and say , " I love you . Nessie , Love " and he is lying there lifeless forever no sign of life .

It was 4.00 a.m in the morning , Klaus suddenly wake up and sweating all over .

_It's a nightmare . how is it possible that I can transform and kill by another wolf . I'm not that weak and I want to know who 's transform into red brown wolf ? Is it possible that the new guy in town that close to Nessie is a werewolf ? I lost my vampire side and become a pure werewolf in the dream is weird ? So the cure is only can heal vampirism but not werewolf side ? This is insane . _

Klaus take out his mobile phone and start to dial the phone number to call one of his hybrid servant . He planning to investigate the cure and any other alternate way of getting rid of his vampirism . He was wondering if this is his fate in the end , after all the bad thing he have done in the past perhaps someone should finish him and without making all his vampire bloodline disappear . He wonder if Nessie is having a same nightmare as his . This dream is so odd , at first he was in Nessie house and the next he was appear somewhere in the woods and deep into the forest . What does the dream mean about ?

He have been thinking about Nessie a lot these few day , He been hiding in his own room to do a few drawing of her . Should he give up his hybrid status or stay as hybrid ? Is it worth to do all the compromise for Nessie ? But Is it really possible to have a intimate moment with her and make her pregnant with a child which is more powerful that Nessie ?

All the question in his head left unanswed until he find a suitable answer to his question . But right now , he just concentrate on winning Nessie over .


	7. Author 's word

** Guys , I have been working on chapter 6 now , just write the 1st paragraph . But I 've been clueless what to write next . I'm hereby asking some of your suggestion . Should Klaus get heal , lose his vampirism and become werewolf ? Or Klaus accidentally get a type of cure and make him human ? Or ... stay as a Hybrid and have a miracle child with Renesmee which cause Renesmee pain like how Bella get pregnant of Renesmee and go through all those painful and heartbreaking progress . Klaus might want Renesmee to keep the child as he want to have new type of hybrid through breed but not turn or transform . It's a impossible way of getting a new breed of supernatural hybrid in a natural and also unnature ways . **

**I feel like those Mystic Fall gang are like my supportive roles now ...Okay , so Klaus is not so interested in Caroline ( I might write some fanfic about Klaroline , i'm in dilemma of this . ) in this story anymore . Tyler is still with Caroline . Caroline is piss off with Hayley coz Hayley was like with Tyler 24/7 . I was thinking of pairing her with Jacob . Shapeshifter and vampire ? kind of fresh pairing to me . I was thinking even if i make Klaus losing his vampirism i would make his werewolf side somehow can live together maybe make him into a werewolf and also shapeshifter like Jacob but he can transform into any animal free willingly and can live forever . One of the twist i would like to make . Any new idea or suggestion you might want to add into the story ? **

**What do you think of the whole story so far ? from chapter 1 - 5 . Please write some review and let me know . Thanks a lot to Clarabelle and steph A15 for their review . What else twist i should make ? I want to put some storyline from Vampire diaries into my story . You know like how Damon become human when he find a flower . So I was wondering how am i going to find this cure they 're talking about since t.v series of Vampire diaries is going to have midseason finale . I have to come up with some back story of my own . Should i make it more dramatic ? or more explicit language since my rating is M... Maybe some true blood element on it . **

**I'm kindda stuck . Don't know what direction i should heading to for this story . Review and let me know . Thank You very much :) **


	8. Chapter 6 : The Plan

SIX

I was awakened one morning, by the quaintest of dreams  
It was like a voice, spoken to me  
It sounded afar - like an underground stream,  
I rose and said: Why do you call me?

( Dare not to sleep by Arnulf Overland,1937 )

After what Klaus have been through last night , Klaus have thinking of whether he should give up being a hybrid or take a risk to make his Nessie Pregnant . The only way that he won't going to hurt Elena and won't hurt anyone else that matter to her . But the Mystic Fall gang still going to have plan to stop Klaus , Tyler was working together with Hayley to break sire bond with Klaus , Caroline was just being caroline , she have to make sure Renesmee is getting closer to Klaus since Klaus is very fond of her . While Damon and Stefan have been trying to settle the love triangle problem between Elena and the Salvatore Brother .

_I need to see the Bennett witch to seek some possible way to make a special hybrid like Renesmee to get pregnant. I wonder if this is even possible to happen if I am a immortal like her parents and still can make her pregnant like a normal human . _

Klaus thought of this regarding that he want Renesmee to be safe and sound , he have to make sure the people she know is going to be safe since she is quite close to Mystic Fall gang now .

Klaus quickly dial a number , and then Klaus speak to that person which is Bonnie .

" Bonnie , Is there any spell that can make a immortal like me to make a human women to get pregnant ? " Klaus ask Bonnie curiously , he wonder what 's reaction when Bonnie heard what he is asking now .

" Make a human women pregnant ? How is that even possible ? Klaus ! Are you planning something else ? What the hell are you thinking ? Klaus , Immortal mean undead but in some sense , you 're DEAD ! There're no possible way to make a human women to pregnant . " Bonnie answer back with that irritated tone to Klaus , of course as he expected , many people included Bonnie won't believe this . Klaus thought the only way he knew , have sex with Renesmee . But majority of all it won't make her pregnant because of who Klaus is and who she is a special half vampire half human hybrid . Renesmee have that half human side which make her 50 % of chance to get pregnant although physically she is 10 years old but her body is like a grown women body so she can get pregnant and give birth to a child .

" What is Klaus thinking ? An immortal like him can make a human pregnant ? This is impossible ! Is he planning something else ? and WHAT THE HELL ? " Bonnie think that this idea of making a human pregnant is ridiculous and make no sense to her .

Bonnie call Elena about this ridiculous matter regarding Klaus wish to impregnant a human women . " Elena , You won't believe this . Klaus call me just now and tell me that he wish to impregnant a human women using one of my spell . I wonder there're even a spell to make it happen . It doesn't make sense at all , how do you or him immortal have your own offspring ? How is that even possible ? " Bonnie was still unbelievable that Klaus call her up to search for a spell that can make human pregnant with a immortal like him .

" Uhh…..Bonnie . Well , I think I know someone that is a half vampire and half human . She's Renesmee . Maybe there're 50 50 for her to get impregnant . I know it's make no sense but for her parents it seem possible . Maybe she is a different half vampire kind , her vampire kind seem doesn't burn under the sun . I'm not sure if she can get pregnant with a vampire . I would like to know , if it's human no doubt about it but another kind of vampire like us , hardly tell if it's work. " Elena 's answer shock Bonnie .

" Wait . WHAT ? Renesmee is a hybrid . She 's a half vampire ? My mom didn't tell me ….I thought she is a pure vampire . How old is she ? She is 16 years old right ? " Bonnie was shock to heard this news from her best friend and surprise that she is born and not bitten .

" Bonnie , she 's 10 years old . Technically it's consider illegal to have sex with her because physically she is a kids . " Elena answer once again shock Bonnie .

" WOW …..Klaus is interested in a 10 years old kids ? Seriously ? She look older than her age . I have to make sure Renesmee stay away from a deadly hybrid . " Bonnie feel protective of her .

" She 's fine . Her dad and Uncle seem to be training her for like few year now . She will kick Klaus ass if Klaus mess with her . " Elena winked when she said this .

Meanwhile in Cullens boarding house , Alice was forcing Bella to try on a few clothes she brought for her . Bella was still dislike how her sister-in-law force her to dress up like a runaway model and a top model .

" Bella , can you change this skirt and blouse . This colour is perfect , they seem suitable for your skin . " Alice tell Bella to get change and have a catwalk for her family . All of them seem amused by Bella 's home catwalk fashion show .

" Seriously , Alice . After I wore this . I'm done with this . Why don't you tell Nessie to dress up some of your new clothes you brought for her ? " Bella was so annoyed that Alice try to pursuit her to dress up like a runaway model to show off to her family member . Jasper was so amused by how his wife make his sister-in-law playing a dress up games . They often playing this games whenever Alice buy some new dress , clothes , etc from boutique or any branded store in town or out of town .

Renesmee was seen sitting in front of her desk and admiring Klaus the Big Bad Hybrid 's present a few week ago . She 's holding that Thomas Sabo charm bracelet box again . She open and close , open and close , open and close . She have repeat doing this for a half hour .

_It's so beautiful . Is there any way to get close to him ? Can I tell Stefan about it ? Would he stop me since he know him long enough . _

Renesmee thought about how to get close to Klaus without get caught by her own family member . She suddenly thought that maybe Stefan can lead her to Klaus , how to find him where to find him , how to meet him since Stefan knew Klaus long enough . They used to be a good friend so maybe Stefan can make her get close to Klaus .

Renesmee was once again tied up a pony tail and wear a simple casual wear and went downstair . She heard someone call her name . " Nessie ? Nessie ! " She move toward living room and saw all of her family member were all there . Her mom is there dress up like a top model that about to get ready to take a photoshoot . " Nessie , here you are . I want you dress this set of dress and have catwalk and then wear this skirt and Bl….." Before Alice could finish ,Nessie just straight away cut off her and said , " Alice ! I need to go out and visit Salvatore Brother . I'm not going to play these dress up games again . " Alice was disappointed and answer back , " Like Mother like daughter . What a waste , these dress look good on you . Well , get back soon , okay ? " Alice just kiss on her cheek and wish her a goodbye .

The moment she step out of her house , she saw a man dress in a casual T-shirt and a dark colour pants . He is walking toward the direction to Salvatore Brother boarding house and when their eyes met . It was that deadly powerful hybrid , Klaus . Nessie is having a mixed feeling about it . She is feeling excited and fear to meet this man , her heartbeat once again beating so faster than usual . Klaus is smiling toward her .

" Hi , Klaus ! " Renesmee hestitated a little before she decided to greet him . " Nice to see you , Love . Are you looking for Stefan ? What a coincidence , I'm going to meet him as well . " answer Klaus with that smirked smile on his face again , Klaus was so looking forward to see her again but he never expected that she will go visit the Salvatore brother boarding house .

" I guess I just pay him visit another time then if he's busy discussing something with you . " Renesmee have to cancelled the plan to visit Stefan because one of the reason why she find him is here right in front of her . She can't let Klaus know the reason why she find Stefan .

" Well , why don't we go for a drink in Grill ? Just buy you a drink and talk , I would like to know about you although I know how special you are to me . " Klaus was looking at her with those admiring eyes . Renesmee just can't take her eyes away from him .

" How about Stefan ? he might be expecting you in there . " Renesmee curious if he going to let Stefan wait in his house . " Maybe later , Stefan doesn't know I going to come , I always visit him in a sudden . " Klaus was having that smile on his face . The way Klaus smile and Renesmee saw those dimple on his face , it's just make her melt like an ice .

" Oh , Uh ….Okay . " Renesmee answer hestitately . Klaus just think that she is adorable this way . Renesmee was blushed when Klaus was spot smiling at her . They 're walking down toward the direction to The Grills . Renesmee was quiet and she was really nervous about it , apart from her family member and Jacob , she never spent any time with people let alone a human . Right now she is walking down the sidewalk with a guys , a undead immortal like Klaus , She is feeling so shy and quiet .

Klaus was trying to hold her hand , but she quickly slip her hand away . She doesn't want Klaus to know what she is thinking or seeing . She can't imagine what reaction Klaus will have if Renesmee let him see all those image she have seen . Klaus will feel confused about it . She can't let Klaus know about her ability . Klaus was helpless inside of course Renesmee doesn't want to hold his hand . Why would she ?

When they 're inside the Grills , Klaus find a table that is private and enough for the room of 4 person . Klaus just pull the chair out and help her in , secretly inside Renesmee was glad he is being a gentleman to her . Matt wait their table , " What can I get for you ? "

" Just get us two lemon cola , please . " Klaus just decided for Renesmee . Renesmee just stare at him . " I hope you like what I have order . " Klaus hope Renesmee didn't think he 's being bossy and all , he just want to help her out . " It's fine . I like lemon cola . "

This time without any cautious Klaus just slowly out his hand on top of her hand . They touched . Klaus saw some image of himself in those fear and terrified eyes and how she see her mom for the first time , how she is holding Jacob as a wolf . Standing beside her parents and Jacob , side by side watching The Vollturi touching Alice 's hand and have those unbelievable expression on Aro 's face . Those Volturi just back off and disappear in front of them and those happy peaceful 10 years .

Renesmee just quickly slip off her hand put on her lap . She is afraid , Klaus knew one of her ability , her gift since birth . " What is that about ? " Klaus ask inquisitively .

" It's ..Nothing . " Renesmee answer him trying not to tell him about her ability . Klaus raise his eyebrow and trying to figure out what had happen to him, everything he just saw is about Renesmee , his sweet Nessie had a terrible past . " I won't hurt you , Nessie . Just tell me please . "

" I able to project thought through vivid of picture or image to someone 's mind , this is what I do just now . I just project my past what I see in the past to your mind without any words , It's like looking a video . That why I don't want to have any contact with others . " Renesmee explain why Klaus see all those image from present to what happen to her in the past . Klaus was so amazed about what she is capable of , what would happen if both of them having a children together . It would be a miracle if she can impregnant and give birth to a child just like her . It will be their miracle child . All those plan about making an hybrid army using Elena 's blood just slowly faded in his mind . Having a special breed through Renesmee is amazing . She is a miracle alone .

" My family cousin thought I'm a immortal child when I was caught catching a snowflake with a wolf and my mom . " Renesmee continue when she saw Klaus is surprise and after that he is smiling at her .

" A wolf ? like werewolf ? " Ask Klaus curiously .

" Jacob is a shape shifter because according to his tribe legend , their ancestor is of a wolf spirit so wolf become their signature sign or symbol . They can transform without Full moon . They can transform whenever , wherever and whatever . "

" This is interesting , Love . " No wonder Klaus think that that new guy in town is difference , he is a shape shifter . The shape shifter that only transform into wolf .

"Jacob is imprint on me when I just a baby . Mean he's just like my protector and my big brother and might be my mate but I only think of him as my big brother and my best friend . I'm glad Jake understand this . "

" Imprint on you ? It's something like attached to you forever ? "

" Sort of . I hope I can break this imprint but it's not possible so I just endure it , he still my big bro no matter what . "

"Who is those hoodie guy that wanted you dead ? Seem like I'm not the only badie here . "

" They 're Volturi , you won't want to mess with those oldest vampire coven . They thought I am a immortal child , bitten by my parent but in fact I was born and my parent and grandparent gather all witness to help my family to get throught all of this . It's horrible , I glad no one get hurt in the end . Because Aro the leader of the coven saw the future through Alice because she can see future . They stop and disappear right away and I'm glad I have some amazing family member . My dad is a telepath while my mom is a shield , she can block out everyone and protect my family from being hurt . "

" Amazing . May I ? " Klaus try to put his hand on top of her hand again . All he get is those terrified stare when she is looking at him .

" Please calm down , Love . I won't bite . I wish you won't get scared because of who I am and what I done , Love . " Klaus hope he can clam down Renesmee because she seem can't relax when he try to touch her hand .

" No. Klaus . It 's enough . " Renesmee answer back with those firm tone . She is afraid he will be just like Aro , hurt her family member because of their ability . She is scared that Klaus will make them suffer if they refuse to help Klaus or on his team .

" You 're afraid for your family , don't be , Love . I will make sure they 're safe , no one will hurt them or make them less one hair on their body . Don't worry , Love . I don't need a telepath or shield or a future telling . I just want you to be safe . "

" I can take care of my self , Nik ! My uncle teach me how to defend myself . "

"We will see then if you need to be save . " Klaus have that smirk again .

" I have to go now . " Renesmee is planning to visit Stefan hopefully Klaus isn't following her to see Stefan .

" Hope you like my present . See you soon , Love . " Klaus was smiling delightly and both of them heading to the entrance and headed difference direction .

Klaus was looking at her back when Renesmee is heading to Salvatore Boarding House .

_I wish we can meet often . I hope she 's mine and make love with her . She's 10 years old ? Unbelievable , she is so mature and tough . Most importantly she is full of bright light like a sun . _

Renesmee was walking back to that sidewalk again head to Salvatore Boarding House . She press the button . " Ding Dong ! " Ding Dong ! "

His big brother Damon is the one open the door . " Hi , Sweetie . Stefan is out . Anything ? "

" I just pass by to see Stefan , it's alright if he 's not in . Where 's Elena ? "

" Elena ~ ! "

Elena just appear in her vampire speed . " Hi , Nessie , what are you doing here ? "

They went to Elena bedroom and start to dicuss and chit-chat about their high school stuff .

" Uh , Nothing . I was just want to see Stefan and since he's not here ,I'm just find you and want to ask you about the school stuff . "

" Oh , Sure . Welcome my junior to High School . Although you're just 10 years old now . You're going to be 11 years old soon , it's like a pre-teen period now but you look mature and even sound mature , that's great . What can I help you about school ? "

" It's about every subject classroom , who 's who and most importantly my first day ."

" Don't worry about your first day . It's nothing . just some orientation for junior since you're junior , you going be here for like 4or 5 years . Don't worry . you can cope with it . "

" What 's happen between you and Damon and Stefan ? "

"It's complicated . Caroline just split out last night when we 're having a girl night out . She say I'm sire to Damon that why I do and follow what he's saying . I need to make sure that I 'm in love with Damon not because I'm sire to him and Stefan and I have been through a lot but it's just doesn't work . It's just doesn't anymore . "

" Aww ….I 'm glad Jake didn't force me to like him . He's like my big brother and best friend and Klaus like me so much . I just tell him everything about me in the past . "

" You told him ? Klaus might get interested in your family ability and make them suffer . "

" I didn't want to tell him but when he touch me , he see all those images I just project into his mind . he saw everything and he insists that I tell him everything since he promise not to hurt me and make sure I'm safe and so do my family . "

" He didn't know I can block out everyone thought and shield someone like telepath to hurt me . It's one of the advantage . "

" You can block out everyone go into your head ? That's really something , Sweetie . "

Damon heard everything and wink at them .

" Damon …eavesdropping is forbidden . Don't you remember ? "

" Oh C'mon a treasure is in front of us . I didn't know that how valuable your family is . Your dad can heard thought or read minds , your mom can shields keep everyone out of her mind , your aunt Alice can see future and Jasper you uncle can manipulate emotion , how convenience . "

" Uh….and ? So ? "

" You aunt can give us help and tell us whether if Klaus planning another big plan to kill , to make a hybrid army or whatever he is planning now . "

" I can't guarantee you about that . She can't see wolf or werewolf ….so it's subjective . "

" Well …It's okay . She 's like a alarm to all of us so we 'll know if Klaus is up to something . I wish he is still interested in finding the cure . "

"Klaus is not planning anything at the moment . because the only thing that interest him is ME . "

" Well…there're something . Hopefully Klaus held a longer interest in you . Nessie "

" You 're Welcome ? "

Damon just chuckles when he heard what Renesmee said . Klaus is planning a simple one , have sex with his beloved Nessie and make sure she get pregnant and give birth to their miracle child .

Klaus was in his own room . He started to think her family , The Cullens is a very interesting family . Edward , Alice and Jasper is adopted by Carlist and Esme , they're a difference kind of vampire and they don't burn under the sun . Edward and Bella have a special kind of hybrid vampire . If her parents can have a children when her mom is a human , then maybe he can have his own offspring with Renesmee . His pure and innocent Nessie .


	9. Chapter 7 : The Party and the Blood Kill

SEVEN

It's 30th of December , Tyler 's mom , mayor of the town decided to throw a new year countdown party at Lockwood Mansion . She have sent out all of her invitation through cards and email . Everyone in town is invited including Mikaelson Mansion . Tyler have been working with Hayley for breaking 12 hybrid sire bond with Klaus . Klaus didn't know all of this plan and he 's been working together with Stefan to get the cure since Jeremy have become one of the Five brotherhood , The Hunter .

Meanwhile in Cullen boarding house , everyone in the house is happily having their time . Edward and Bella is dancing to the first dance in their spring dance music " Flightless Bird , American Mouth " which is also their wedding dance music . Its remind them of all the happiest moment they have since they 're met . Renesmee was so delight when she saw both of her parent dancing happily in the big hall . Jasper is inviting Alice to dance with him and so do Carlisle and Esme dancing along with them . " Seem like everyone is having a good time . " Jacob was so envy that they 're pairing along to dance together and he was looking at Renesmee now .

" Yeah , I wish I have a dancing partner that I admire the most … " Renesmee was looking at those 3 couple with those envious eyes . What she didn't know is , her future mate and partner would be that Big Bad Hybrid she dislike and not her imprintee , Jacob . " If you don't mind dancing with your own big brother . " Jacob looking at her with those big grin smile on his face . " Well….I don't mind . Jake . "

Renesmee glad Jacob understand how she feel after all those decade she spend time with him . She wish he find someone that won't break his heart , she knew the story between her mom and him and he though it's because of her . She 's still figure out everything in this small town that seem possible for everything to happen .

" Hopefully you won't step on my feet this time . "

" I won't if we get to practice almost everyday . "

" Right , so that hybrid is still fond of you ? huh ? "

" Yes , I can't change that even though I try to be rude with him , he 's so sturborn about getting what he want . "

" I guess I have something common with him except for being the villain . "

" Yup , He can rip your heart out or something like rip you limp by limp and kill your whole family sound like serial Killer to me . "

" I wonder what his past lover like , he 's so psychopath type of guy . "

" Those women must be masochistic type , you know get cut or using their nail to cut his back or something . Seriously , what am I thinking ? I just want to stop thinking about this serial killer type guy . "

" You should . Nessie . I just feel relieve that he didn't try to kill us , you know your family and me . He must be jealous about me getting so close to you and make you so happy . "

" Then you should stop making him jealous , who know what he's thinking ? He will threaten you and make someone suffer . "

" It's not that bad right ? Nessie "

" I'm serious . I wanted to know whathe's planning and getting close to him is risky but it's worth it because he won't hurt us hopefully not you too . "

"Nessie , it's dangerous . Are you sure he won't hurt you when he found out about it ."

"Positive , Jake . He promise me when he found about my ability to project images to someone mind but he didn't know dad and mom able to do anything , even aunt Alice and uncle Jasper . Relax , Jake . Just dance and have fun . "

" Well , you always say this when you try something dangerous . " Jacob was concern about Renesmee 's plan getting close with Klaus but she is a sturborn girl just like her mother Bella . Suddenly Edward and Bella stop dancing , Bella follow Edward to grand piano , sitting beside Edward while Edward started to play " Bella Lullaby " and Esme favourite song and Renesmee 's favourite music piece . Renesmee was so glad her parent still get together although it 's just 10 years .

Alice and Jasper was dancing gracefully , all of a sudden , Alice was caught in her pause mode and she have those frown expression which mean what she see is a bad news to her family . Jasper notice this but keep on dancing and pretend nothing happen , pretend Alice didn't see anything coming in the future . Renesmee notice a little difference about her aunt and her uncle too . Although she notice what had happen she just keep quiet about it and wait for a suitable moment to question them .

" Didn't we forget that Jacob and Nessie need to eat ? " Bella suddenly thought of this when she realise it's afternoon now . She went to kitchen and start to prepare some thing light for them to eat . Half and hour later , Bella was seem carried 2 plate with ¼ piece of chicken , with potato , colestraw and one tiny bun . " Nessie , Jake , let have your lunch . "

" Mmmmmm….Smell delicious , although you don't eat anymore , you still a very good cook , Bella . " Jacob complement his best friend about her cooking skill . Renesmee is seem enjoying her meal and eating quietly while Jacob is eating with those sound but it's a sound that mean " It's delicious . "

" Hey , guys ! Look , The Mayor is throwing a New year Eve party . " Alice is always so excited about party . Renesmee wonder why she 's always get so excited about it . Alice was seen holding a red and white design postcard which seem to be invitation card to go to the new year eve party .

" So ? " Bella doesn't sound so excited about the party . She doesn't to go party , it would be crowded and noisy and those drunk people and stuff . Suddenly , some thought cross her mind , it's was Big Bad Klaus . " What if Klaus is going to attend the party ? " Bella was concern about Renesmee 's safety . " It's not a big deal , Mom ! I can handle it , and I can deal with him . Just don't let him see me and Jake hanging out together . " Renesmee trying to make her mom relax a little , she know her family is concern and worried about that powerful hybrid that might kill her whole family but at the moment she knew it won't happen she just don't know why she is so sure about it . Renesmee doesn't know that some epic fate is waiting for her to happen , and that powerful hybrid either become more cruel and cold-blooded or will be redeem , it's all depend on Renesmee 's decision for this destiny that can change Klaus forever .

On the other hand , Klaus only think of making Renesmee His and wanted to claim as his partner , wife and soul mate and wanted to make her pregnant if there're any way possible to make it happen fast . But Renesmee is going to High School next year , He have to wait for her to graduated or a few more year after she fully graduated in college and University . He willing to wait because all he have was time . Klaus have no clue that Tyler is becoming an alpha and 12 of his hybrid servant is slowing turn against Klaus . No one know what is in professor Shane 's mind as he was planning to get those black dark magic from Bonnie to get the cure to unsire those sire bond from Klaus control . Klaus didn't know anything about the first ever original vampire is going to be appear in Mystic Fall soon enough .

Bonnie 's mom is leaving Bonnie and Mystic Fall to start a fresh new life . She didn't tell Bonnie about the prophecy about 2 Hybrid connect and link together will break certain curse , and when the rare hybrid connect with a powerful hybrid , a miracle child would be born and break a powerful unbreakable curse and have put on that powerful original hybrid . Bonnie was going to that house her mom used to live , and all she get is a apologize letter from her mom and a small notebook that she never see before but she knew that usually witch would write some rare stuff or incident inside the tiny notebook . Bonnie read how sorry her mom is and her mom mention a little about the prophecy that would break a powerful curse .

_No one knew about this prophecy . Many human and werewolf wanted to murder this powerful hybrid which is Niklaus Mikaelson but he is unable to kill because he is too powerful and although if he is murdered , his whole bloodline would wipe out , all of the vampire under his bloodline will forever be disappear . Niklaus must not be killed , a few thousand year later which is now 21__st__ century of today . A rare hybrid will come to Mystic Fall , she is rare because she is a half human which will have a living human heartbeat and half vampire because her mother give birth to her while she is still human , her father is a rare kind of vampire will possess a telepath power which he can read human , vampire , shapeshifter and werewolf mind , he can read all immortal mind while her mother which have been transform to vampire after the birth of her daughter able to shield any telepath or something powerful mind control superpower . only when she open the shield and let someone in her mind . The rare hybrid can project her memory into image through touching someone's hand , face and can shield someone else or block someone else mind control and telepathy power . It's still uncertain what superpower the miracle child will possess but this miracle child will not be a immortal child which can't control themselves , it will grow faster , when he/she reach 7 or 8 years old , he/she will fully grown into an adult but physically he/she is a children . Niklaus must not be killed , he's the important key to this prophecy to be fulfil ,both of them have to be link or connect or what we call it marriage . no time limit for this as the rare hybrid need more time to mentally getting ready although her look is an adult appearance but on the inside she is still a child , an innocent one . a ritual for their connection or getting marry have to be in human ceremony , either hosted by paster / father of Christianity marry ceremony or other religion connection ceremony to let them join together as one . They are meant to be together , her imprintee Jacob Black a rare shapeshifter is her guide , he will protect her until she is join with Niklaus or Klaus . When the rare hybrid which Renesmee Cullen get pregnant , she will be in pain , she need to drink blood , eat human food and she have to crack each of her bone because the werewolf gene is inside her and will cause her so much pain . This is important because it will cause both side of vampire , werewolf to have a war and human won't live in peace but the joining of them together bring peace even she won't like Niklaus but this have to be done . _

Bonnie was in shock when she read every word and detail of it . " Mom , why you didn't tell me earlier ? Why the Cullen didn't move to mystic fall earlier …why ? " Bonnie cannot accept all of what happening now . A blood war is going to happen soon and Tyler didn't know that Hayley is forced to help Professor shane to collect 12 unsire the sire bond to Klaus . Klaus would be really angry about what happen to his 12 hybrid army that had unsire their sire bond to him . Hayley know that Klaus would rip Tyler heart out if Klaus realise about it but it would be too late for Tyler to go back and undo what he have done .

" Mom , I need to tell you something and I think I need to leave town right after new year " Tyler have to do this as a alpha of his own pack and he have to tell his mom right now . " Are you sure about it ? your father would be so proud to know that you are a leader just like him . " His mom isn't shock about his hybrid son , she glad that Tyler finally show his leader side of him . All the maid and servant and everyone is busy to decorated all those New Year Eve party decoration and get ready for everything so that it will be the unforgettable night . Hayley was discussing about 12 unsire hybrid matter with Professor Shane in his office . " Shane , please make Tyler stay out of this . Klaus will kill him . " " I help Jeremy for the sake of Bonnie and Elena and you help me settle those 12 hybrid for me , are you clear ? " Hayley have no choice but to follow what he say and wanted to ask him about what happen to her parents .

" I already hand you those 12 hybrid where is those info about my parent ? " Hayley was eager to know what had happen to her parent .

" They're dead , Hayley . I'm sorry about it . " Shane isn't sorry at all . He already get what he wanted .

" Why are you doing this to me ? Tyler is going to get kill . " She have no choice but to tell Tyler right away and she have to escape and disappear in Mystic Fall and start a fresh new life in another small town . She heading to Lockwood mansion to find Tyler . She saw Tyler is hugging his mother , she wonder what he told his mother about . and then when she getting closer , Tyler notice her and excuse himself to get to Hayley direction . " I just going to find you , Hayley . Why are you here ? "

" Tyler ,I'm so sorry. I think You going to lost your own pack as Klaus will find out that his 12 hybrid have been sire and now you have to run as fast you can so that Klaus won't find you and hopefully he won't hurt your mom . " Hayley look as if she is going to be in tear .

" What do you mean I will lose my own pack ? "

" Shane force me to help you unsire those hybrid which have to be 12 and so that he can hand me the info about my parent . I'm so sorry , Tyler . I just don't want to do it but I can't , now that my parent is dead , I wish you all the best , I have to go now , Tyler . "

" What ? Hayley ? Hayley ? " When Tyler was shock and response to her , Hayley is long gone now like a wind . Tyler is panic and looking back at his mother and he is afraid that horrible thing will happen to his mother . Mrs . Lockwood was smiling at his son and waving at him wondering what was going wrong . She is walking toward Tyler direction .

" What's wrong ? Tyler . " Mrs . Lockwood was concern because her son was looking like he has seen a ghost and have a pale expression .

" Nothing , Mom ! Hayley can't attend tonight party , she have to go back to her hometown " Tyler was lied to his mother and Hayley is on the run and he suppose to do that but he don't want to leave his mother alone now .

" Oh …What a shame . I bet tonight will be a unforgettable night " Mrs. Lockwood just smiled at her son and glad her son was here countdown a whole new year with her .

Bonnie still in shock and she keep those letter and notebook in her bag and planning to pay her best friend visit and wish that her friend or Mystic Fall gang isn't planning something that is involving killing the Originals family .

" Elena , are you going to the party ? I have a big shock news and when I get there I will tell you every detail I know . " Bonnie just dial the number and have a quick notice to her friend and Caroline will going to join in for the party soon . Bonnie have to head to Salvatore Boarding house and gather there and going to party together . Caroline reach there in a few minute times and Elena is getting ready .

" Is the Cullen going to attend the party ? " asked Caroline

" I'm sure they will . Care , my mom just leave town and I'm so disappointed about her and she left those letter and notebook to me thinking that I can forgive her for being a absence mom for so many years . Bonnie was upset and going to cry but she hold her tear and try to tell one of her best friend .

" That's suck , Bonnie . I hope you are okay now . What did she say in the letter ? " Caroline is curious about what Bonnie have find out from her mom . " I can't believe I didn't know anything about that prophecy . That prophecy that 2 hybrid is going to connect or join together as one , or common word , getting married and have a miracle child . It's said that both of them is destiny to be together and meant to be and no one can separate them as some great war will started and no human can survive if one of the side trying to destroy either on of the hybrid . This is horrible , Care . We need to tell Damon and Stefan and even The Cullen . Bonnie is serious and she is panic if Damon or Stefan trying to kill Klaus but Klaus can't be killed . He is the important key to breed a rare type of hybrid . Klaus was only planning to make a new type of hybrid through breed but what kind of powerful curse that is unbreakable but with Renesmee and Klaus . Is it the curse about the sun or immortality ?

Meanwhile in Mikaelson Mansion , Klaus was painting a abstract artwork and planning to make his work for charity work to present during tonight new year eve party . Stefan is coming over to tell Klaus about sire bond and the updated about the cure . The painting is like a skretch and causing by claws but all Klaus say was , " It's a impression of post-modernism ." Stefan was looking at the painting and fascinating by Klaus painting skill and of course the way he rip his heart out and others .

" Well, Can you please carry this painting to Lockwood Mansion ? " Said Klaus to his hybrid servant . " Well , Stefan , how is my hunter doing ? I want you to make sure he kill some vampire and add the tattoo to his body . " Klaus was walking toward the chest that keep the hunter the brotherhood of five 's sword . " Well all the clues to find the cure is this . " Klaus open the chest and show the sword to Stefan . In Stefan 's head , he have another plan . " seem like Stefan , I am the only friend you have . I heard about Elena and Damon . Well , we can make a great team like we used to in the early 20s . " Stefan is frowned and he don't want anything to do with Klaus anymore since he make him to become that ripper again a few month ago . " We 're not good friend anymore , Klaus . I will make sure the hunter will add few more tattoo to his body and have the cure and leave me alone . I just hope you can leave Elena alone as well , since she is not needed now for your hybrid army . " Klaus wasn't interested in the cure anymore since Renesmee caught his attention and all he want was her . " Well , you know you trust me and I can make sure Elena is okay if you don't make any other altenative plan to kill me and take the sword while I was not here . I will make my hybrid find you whenever or wherever you hide if I found out . "

Klaus didn't know anything about Tyler yet but something big and bloody about to happen once he found out about it . Stefan just leave and call Caroline about what Klaus say to him .

" Stefan , it's a really bad timing right now . But just for you info , Klaus can't be kill now and he have to be with Renesmee . I am so …I don't know what to say , I just hope Renesmee didn't have to be with him but she have to and if they don't , a war between the immortal is about to begin . " Caroline was panic and she just slipped the words out of her mouth .

" Caroline , What is this about ? why Renesmee have to be with Klaus ? " Stefan is so curious and confused about Caroline told him just now .

" Stefan , Bonnie 's mother know a prophecy about 2 hybrid joining or connect or what we know as partner /soulmate . They 're destiny , meant to be . the prophecy seem to know that Renesmee is meant to be born and Klaus is redeem or something if she is with him . Odd , why would Renesmee have to be with Klaus so that he can redeem . Klaus can't be turn to his soft side overnight , right ? " Caroline was in Salvatore Brother boarding house , Elena was getting ready for the party . It's about 4 o 'clock . Bonnie was still trying to figure out the whole prophecy thing .

" Caroline , where is Tyler ? " Stefan suddenly ask about Tyler whereabout , he have a bad feeling about what would happen to Tyler . Stefan don't know what he would feel like that must be his intuitive .

" Tyler ? He's in his own mansion , help out his mom for tonight new year eve . "

" I see . See you all tonight . "

" Uhh…Stefan , Damon kind of set Elena free a few day ago . He tell her to stay away from him . Elena follow what he say , stay away and trying to keep a distance with him and Elena wanted to figure out if it's a love or sire bond kind of thing . "

" Damon tell her to stay away ? "

" Yeah ….Good news before the new year . "

" Let's just focus on Klaus and Renesmee tonight , hopefully nothing aweful happen tonight . "

Renesmee was sitting in her own room staring at the charm bracelet again . She thinking of wearing it to the party . Only Aunt Alice and she going the rest of the Cullen just want to sit at home and countdown . While the guys in the family wanted to go hunting to spend the new year eve .

" Nessie , I just hope you don't get close to Klaus , I don't like him at all . " Renesmee have big sigh when she heard what her favourite aunt talking about Klaus , which she didn't realise will be her future husband soon sometime .

" Alice , please ! please ! It's not like I going to marry him . He not going to hurt us . " by the time she finish , she saw a number and soon her handphone ring and she just answer it .

" Hello , Love . Just want to wish you an early happy new year . I just wish you could wear that charm bracelet I gave you . "

" How do you know my number . I will consider it . Are you coming to the party ? "

" Yes , it would be nice to see you dress in a lovely manner . " Klaus is having a big grin on his face and his dimple on the face appear again .

" I'm going with my aunt , so I don't think we will have time to meet again . "

" I'm sure we will , Love . "

Renesmee let a big sigh when she finish conversation with that Big bad Klaus . Alice just froze and then Renesmee just understand what had happen to her . Alice saw some vision again and then suddenly all she heard was scream . " Ahhhhhhhh "

" What is it ? "

" Nessie , why is the fate is playing us , you going to marry him and how is it possible to have you pregnant when he is also a vampire ? But he look so different , not weak just different . "

Every member of The Cullen is concern and looking at Alice . Edward was curious why Alice is behave differently when she saw some vision .

"Alice , what do you see ? "

" Edward , Seem like Renesmee will be like Bella when she is pregnant , every bone in her body is crack and she is in pain and she look so skinny . The vision is telling me that this is a prophecy long gone ago ."

" How is it possible to make her pregnant when he is a immortal ? "

" I don't know how it will happen "

" Are you sure this is what you see ? " Renesmee have no idea what to say when she know that she going to be with him . It's not like she hate him but she is afraid what might happen to that Mystic Fall gang .

" Why don't we have fun and forget this matter now ? " Alice just change her tone into excitement .

" Nessie , please don't go to the party , I have a bad feeling about it , it's like something is going to happen and you won't like it . "

" C'mon , Mom , Dad . It's not the end of the world . I just going to the party . beside I can run as fast as a vampire . "

5 hours later , all of the guest invited is arrive at Lockwood Mansion . Tyler seem to have set everything ready and he is looking for his girlfriend , Caroline . All of Tyler 12 hybrid pack is getting ready but horrible thing is about to happen soon . the Mystic Fall gang is there . Renesmee and Alice all dress in fine dress and Renesmee just decided to wear the charm bracelet and Alice don't know anything about the bracelet . Renesmee was come across a painting that was exhibited in Lockwood mansion living room . " It's a nice painting . " when Renesmee turn and getting ready to leave , she saw Klaus standing in front of her . " Thank you for your complement , you look lovely today , Love . I'm glad you like the painting . " Klaus was smiling at her . Renesmee look terrified and pale . " but it look like claws and skretch , remind me of my nightmare . " Klaus was concern when she look like she saw a ghost or some horror and terrible thing . " What is it , Love ? "

" Nothing . " Renesmee answer briefly . " It's just a expression of post-modernism . "

" It's like you kill your own painting using claws and god know what . I just love the color tone you using . "

" Nessie ….What happen ? " Klaus feel like Renesmee is acting weird tonight , he doesn't like how she still didn't change about afraid of him .

" I say nothing . What ? You rip my beating heart out of ? " Renesmee say it angrily .

" Nessie , Love . What is it ? I say countless time before I not going to hurt you , and I never will . " Klaus is feeling frustrated and hopeless when the one he care about just feel afraid and insecure about him .

" Please excuse me , I need to find my friend before I say something aweful that might get me kill . " Renesmee have no idea why she feel so angry and afraid at the same time . She just couldn't say something about that vision and prophecy . She just relieved that Klaus know nothing about prophecy but if they are not together . She might make innocent human kill .

Klaus was feeling frustrated and hopeless for the first time . The only reason he create those hybrid so that he is not the only one and he feel alone when he is the powerful hybrid . the people around him cheat on him , lied to him betray him . But Renesmee is the only exception that he want to win her over . He doesn't want to compelled her to fall for him , he want Nessie to fall in love with him .

Caroline tell Tyler to trust her on taking down those 2 original family member she hated so much . Hayley trying to convince Tyler that other plan work just fine . caroline trying to take down Rebekah and Klaus while Hayley want Klaus to be taking down so that Shane can let go and free her instead . In the end , Hayley broke Caroline 's neck when Caroline ready to go for the plan Hayley dislike so much . Stefan trying to tell Tyler about what Caroline told him this afternoon . KLAUS CAN'T BE KILL !

When Stefan is surrounded by 12 hybrid pack . Stefan just fight with them instead .

"Stupid ! Tyler ! What the hell you doing ? Klaus can't be kill for god sake . " Caroline trying to have some sense with her boyfriend .

"Tyler , going against Klaus will get yourself kill and please tell you pack to get back . " Stefan trying to convince Tyler that his plan isn't work and will get his pack and himself kill in the end .

" Stefan , I already decided and my pack will away from Klaus and I will go with them . " Tyler sigh and decided to get back and go against Klaus for revolution .

Klaus started to realise something is wrong and he looking for Stefan . Stefan walking over to Klaus in big outdoor party event . " Stefan , I want to tell me what's wrong ? "

" Tyler with the help of Hayley the wereworld trying to unsire the sire bond and he just break the sire bond of 12 hybrid pack . "

" Next time if I found out you were planning something against me , I swear you're the first one I will rip out your heart and it won't be pretty . "

" Don't hurt Tyler , Please . "

Klaus was in rage and it's about 11:30p.m . Klaus is walking slowly and Renesmee is suddenly appear in front of him . " Klaus , please . This is one of those thing why you make me afraid . Just let it go "

" Don't tempt me to hurt you . Please don't force to do thing I regret for the rest of my life . " Klaus can't put down his rage and forget this didn't happen . Renesmee trying to make him forget and wait till 12.00 a.m until new year . She have to make everyone she care is safe and sound . She trying to slow him down and delay the time . She try to hold his hand and all he feel and hear is her beating heartbeat for a moment , he feel calm and in peace .

" Nessie , Love . I just going to do what I have to do . even if you going to hate me for this . " Klaus realise it's been 35 minutes later and he wish her happen new year in his mind .

Klaus running to the woods in vampire speed and rip his betrayed hybrid 's heard one by one . All the blood on his hand and face and his body . When Klaus rip one of the hybrid 's heart in the lockwood prison chain hole , Ms April Young, the Miss Mystic Fall saw everything .The party is just over and he saw the mayor of Mystic Fall is drunk and looking for Tyler . But Tyler have been long gone and his mother is going to be dead soon in a few second .

" Where 's Tyler , ? " Tyler 's mom suddenly terrified and fee with horror and have those pale face .

" Please let go of my son , Please don't hurt him . " Klaus don't feel mercy for Tyler and his mother . he don't feel mercy for those who have betrayed him . Without a thought , He grab Mrs. Lockwood 's head and drown her into the fountain that is in the middle grass ground of Lockwood mansion . After a few minutes later , Mrs . Lockwood is dead and Klaus is leaving the Lockwood mansion with all those blood on his hand and his face .

Renesmee was knee on the ground when she saw Klaus cover in his own hybrid blood . She is crying horribly loud and cry for herself because she going to marry a cruel selfish man . Klaus turn around to see his own precious hybrid bride-to-be is crying for him and know she will hate him much more than ever .

" WHY ? WHY ? WHY ? NIK ! "

It's not the first time Renesmee call him Nik . " Nessie , Love . I never expected you to love me back , and feel free to hate me now . This is who I am . " Renesmee try hard to hate him because he kill those innocent hybrid although they betray him . but she can't do it . She only pity the powerful hybrid because no one love him that much to make him feel love instead he have to be cruel and selfish so that someone will afraid of him including herself .

" I just wish you could be redeem , Nik . Something bad will happen if you kill and push me away for love you . A war will happen . "

" What do you mean a war will happen ? I just need a hybrid army and nothing else unless someone get in my way . "

" Nik , I will be with you as long as you stop taking those innocent live away . I swear I will be with you together as long as you promise me to stop killing innocent people . Please . "

" I don't make promises , Love . Don't expect me to change . " A wicked grin on Klaus face .

Suddenly , Renesmee have that nerves to walk toward Klaus and plant a kiss on his lip . Renesmee realise she is starting to fall for this powerful villain , Niklaus Mikaelson . Klaus was sure react back to her kiss . They are slowly connected to join as one .

**The Prophecy of Love**

Though Fate be cruel with a hand most unkind

Our hopes, our thoughts and our words, intertwined

We wait patiently for the day that will surely come

When our hearts can finally live together beating as one

To look in your eyes is to see the future I will live

To hold you with these arms is the dream that we give

Hope for tomorrow when I can hold you for life

Dreams of losing sorrow and broken-hearted strife

Kiss, these lips tenderly, hold them close, and say, 'I love you'.

Give yourself completely and, this love will be faithful and true

Hold me with your love and touch my pleasantly

Kiss these lips gently, softly and love, me endlessly

For I will love you beyond the realm of time

When we shall be together and you will always be, mine

Stay here in these arms and kiss this man, forever more

Make love to this man beneath the stars, woman adored

Let these lips touch your bare shoulder with a tender kiss

Whisper in this ear and tell it what you desire and wish

Feel the touching of these hands rubbing your back

While pressing you deeply into this chest with gentle tact

Touch this chest and kiss these lips for this love is true

Hold this love, gently in your light and let our love ensue

Feel these kisses on your neck although this is but, a dream

Soon this love becomes our reality; this vision shall be, seen

(Source : hub/The-Prophecy-of-Love poem is not written by me but it suit the whole situation more . )


End file.
